Rosario Vampire: Chalice the Undead
by Zero Night
Summary: It's all happened to fast. He just an average person but now he have to deal with something that beyond his power.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Kamen Rider story! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, So please be nice to me. I'm just write this for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire. They both belong to their respective owners. I own only this story and my OC.**

 **Now then, without further ado. Let's go!**

 _"fuuwa" I yawned as I looked at the sight behind the bus window with my dull blue and violet eyes._

 _"Man. . . why did I chose this in the first place?" I thought out loud as I continued looking at the window._

 _Oh that right, I don't have a choice. Why does luck have to this bad? I thinking back what happened before all of this._

* * *

I walked with a black backpack at my back. This is it. I smile as I continued walked a little faster. This is going to a fun day.

Oh hey, I forget to introduce myself. Don't want the reader to confuse who their reading, do I? The name's Ryūzaki Reigō, 16 years old. I have shoulder-lenght jet black hair, brushed down like Minato Arisato from Persona 3. I have a heterochromatic eyes. My right is blue while my left eye is purple. As for my clothes, I wore a black T-shirt with a blue hoodie jacket. I wear a dark blue jean and a pair of black sneaker.

The reason I'm exciting is that I'm going to the Anime Convention for the first time. In my backpack is the Chalice buckle and the Rouze cards. I have a set of every single cards! I am a very huge fan of Kamen Rider. I want to cosplay as a Kamen Rider but I don't have enough money to buy the costume.

I walked as I begun to see the Convention. My exciting grew as I walked ahead. When suddenly-

" _Ch...a..li..ce"_

"Hmm?" I stopped as I looked around. Weird, I thought I hear something. Meh, must be my imagination.

" _Cha...l...ic..e"_

Okay, I am not hearing thing. I quickly looked around as I search where the voice coming from.

" _Ch.a..lic..e"_

The voice started to get a little louder, but where is it?

Suddenly, my head started to get hurt. I brought my hand to my head.

"AAHHHHH!" My head felt like it going to burst!

" _Cha...lice"_

Then everything went blankness as I started to pass out cause of the pain.

Unknown to me, a black static started to appeared and wraped my body and my backpack before It's disappeared along with me.

* * *

 _As we can see here in the dark room. We can see a room with a desk, a sofa and large window with a figure sitting on the chair._

 _The figure was wearing an all-white priest with a errie glowing white eyes. This is Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of the Yōkai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords._

 _Mikogami was reading some paperwork. Until he felt a power that unlike anything before._

" _This power. . . It's feel like Yokai but not at the same time. It's feel so. . . ancient and powerful. It's look like something interesting is going to happend soon." The headmaster grin darkly as he begun to stand up from he chair to search where the power coming from._

* * *

"Ouch, what hit me?" I groaned as I begun to woke up. I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of forest. I slowly got to my feet. . . only to feel something around my waist.

Glancing down, I saw a buckle with a red heart symbol. It was the Chalice Rouzer. I raised my eyebrows.

"Weird. I thought I left that in my backpack." I touch it and realized that it feel like a metal more than a plastic. I tugged it, but It won't came off! It's like someone put a glue on it.

I begun to think why the belt won't come off, until the weight of my waist become lighter.

"Hmm?" I looked at my waist and see that the belt nowhere to be found.

"Wait, where did the belt go?" I searched around but nowhere to be found.

"Damn, the belt where is it? It's my first collection." I begun to think the Chalice belt. Then my waist begun to feel heavier. I looked and see that the Chalice belt is on my waist.

I blinked once, twice. I message the bright of my forehead.

"I must be imagining thing. There no way I see that." I felt something in my pocket of my jacket.

I pulled it out and see a Rouze card. I looked at the card and see the imagine of the mantis with the letter "A" on the left corner of the card.

I don't know why but for some strange reason, It feel like the card are calling to me.

Then act on instinct, I swiped the card on the Chalice belt.

Then the belt announced in a robotic vocie. I found myself shocked and suprised.

 **CHANGE**

A black static-like energy started to engulfed every detail of my body. As I completely engulfed, I felt my body begun to shift and change. I wore a full-form black bodysuit with silver gauntlets, a grey boot and a black armored pads on my shoulders that had a red lines running across the center of them with gold lines running along my legs and arms and above the shoulder pads. A reinforced silver chestplate cover my torso area, the armor had a red marking along the edge. A holster with a heart crest was attached to right side of the belt. I have a helmet over my head that was angular with two metallic horns sticking out of it, a red heart visor that cover my whole face, while my mouth was cover by a silver mouth guard.

I became Kamen Rider Chalice, the legendary Chalice.

I looked at myself with a shocked face. Not that I could see it.

" _This is real._ " I shocked to hear my voice more deeper. I subconsciously step back in shocked. Who wouldn't when you find yourself not human anymore.

" _If this is real. Then that mean I'm an Undead now. . .no the Joker Undead._ " I started feel my hand trumble.

" _NO! I won't be that monster! This is me. I won't surrender to that thing!_ " I shook my head. I won't let myself be that monster! I am my own person.

But suddenly I calm down. I feel warm where the holster is. I opened the holster and pulled out the card. The card had an imagine of a person but had chains and a heart in the center.

It's was the Human Undead Rouze card. When I looked at the card, I felt calm and safe for some reason.

I begun to think of the reason why am here but-

"Well, what do we have here?" an errie voice spoke.

I looked at the direction of the voice and see a person that look like a priest with an errie glowing eyes.

My body started to get tense as he see me like this, he brought he hand up and said.

"Easy there, I don't come to hurt you or anything. I just want to know who you are." If he trying to be nice then he look more menaced then he was before with he dark grin and glowing eyes.

" _Why do I have to trust you?"_ I asked.

"You looked like some one who are lost and don't know where to go and you're very interesting yourself." He spoke.

Inside my helmet, I have a suspicious look. _"Me? Interesting?"_ Then he spoke.

"Yes. I find myself curious to who you are. Would you please return to your human form? So we can talk normally." I think for a moment and then started to realize I don't know where I am.

I started to relax but I don't let my guard down. I swiped the Spirit card in my hand.

 **SPIRIT**

I reverted back to my civilian form. He had a strange look on his face but quickly disappeared.

"Well, that's an interesting." He said creepily. I feel like the back of my hair started to stand up.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's rude to not introduce yourself before asking someone."

I looked at him and sighed. "Fine, Ryūzaki Reigō. Now, who are you?"

"I am Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster of this Academy." It is just me or his eyes just glowed a little brighter?

I raised an eyebrow at what he said at the end.

"Academy?" I asked.

"Yes. Yōkai Academy, where all monsters learn how to blend in with human society and learn to live in peace with them." I froze at hearing that.

'Wait. . . Monster? It only just a myth that scare little children in their dream but now that I think about it. I just turned into Chalice just now. Why do I deny it?'

"From the look of your clothes, you're not a student here." He said.

"No. I'm not a student here. I don't even know where I am." I said.

He chuckled. "Then why not enroll to this school for a while. I sure you don't have a place to stay. This school have a dormitory."

He was right. I don't know where the hell I am and I don't have a place either. I begun think for a moment and decided that, I just roll with him for now.

"Fine." I finally said.

"Then, follow me." After he said that, he turn back and walk. I begun to walk behind him.

'It's look like thing are going to be interesting this year.' He chuckle darkly.

You know, for some reason. I have a really bad feeling about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead. Sorry for the long delay. I have to other stuff I have to do in real life.**

 **But without further ado.**

 **HENSHIN**

 **CHANGE**

* * *

I felt a light hit my face as I begun to wake up. I opened my eyes as I stare at an unfamiliar ceiling.

The memory from yesterday started to come back to my head. 'Still . . . it's really happened.' I raised my right hand up as I stared at it.

After I followed the Headmaster to his office I asked him questions about the academy other stuff as his explain.

After he explained it took me for a while until I facepalm myself. It's took me a while until I actually realize where I really am.

I don't why or how but I was in a series I watch a long time ago. I was in the Rosario+Vampire universe. It still shocking that I was in anime. Its feel like I'm in some kind of fanfiction I read that where the main character when to another world. I hope that wasn't the case. But I don't know where this story start since I haven't watch it for a long time now.

But it's still amazing that I turned into Chalice. I clenched my right hand as I got up. I had talked with the Headmaster about my situation but I left out the part about the Undead. I don't have to tell him that since I don't know what he will do with that. He looked at me a bit suspicious but he didn't say anything.

After that, I asked about how I will enroll here but he said that I don't have to worry about that. He said that the school will started in 3 days so he will handle everything.

He hand me the key and the address of the dorm I'm staying. Later, I found that the all the Rouze Card are still with me excluding the black Joker Card, I'm guessing the missing card would be me. Thank god that there won't be any Undead running around rampage or else I may fight them and I don't want that to happened since I'm still new to my power.

I decided to walk out of the dorm and went to school campus.

* * *

The school is like every other school I seen. A classroom, a staff room, a clubroom, an infirmary and man, the cafeteria is bigger than my old school.

I looked at around as I turned to the left corner. I didn't notice that a person in front of me as I bumped.

*BUMP*

"Owww..." I heard the person voice in pain.

I looked down at the person I bumped. The person is a female. She have a long black hair with a ting of purple and a ponytails on each side, dark pink eyes. She wore what appeared to be a gothic clothes.

"You okay?" I asked. No hurt trying to help.

"Yes. I'm okay." I held my hand down as she accepted my hand.

"I wasn't looking at where I going. Sorry about that." I said as I pulled her up.

"No. I'm sorry too. I wasn't look at where I'm going either. Oh, I am Tōjō Ruby by the way." She smiled as she said her name.

"I'm Ryūzaki Reigō." I said.

"I never see you before. Are you a new student here?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes. You could say that." I answer as I see her suddenly looked at her watch.

"Oh my! I'm late! It's time for me to go. Nice meeting you Ryūzaki-san!" After she said that she run to do her business.

"Well, now that I see the school now I better get to another place." I begin to walk to the forest to test my power since I'm a little bit curious now.

* * *

"Ok, this is far enough." I looked around if anybody here but I see none.

"Alright, let's begin" I said to myself as I begun to focus as the Chalice belt appeared around my waist. I raised the Category Ace of Heart as I swiped it on the Chalice belt.

"Henshin"

 **CHANGE**

A black static energy wrap around me as I turned into Chalice.

I look at my claw hand as I clenched it. This feeling . . . I feel like I could take anyone on. The feeling of worry started to disappear as the feeling of excitement is growing inside me.

My inner fanboy started to come as I begun to imagine stuff, I chuckled darkly. I grin from ear to ear inside my helmet.

I snapped out of my inner fanboy. I'm a little scare sometime by my inner fanboy.

The armor felt like a second skin and my sight is clearer. I can see far more distant.

I looked at my right hand as I clenched into a fist. Power fuel inside me.

'Hmm. Let's see if the Undead is stronger than an average human then. . ." An idea come to me as I went to the nearest tree. I stand in a boxing stand as I clenched my right hand. I pulled back my hand and punched it.

*POW*

The tree I punched is now a hole with my right hand smoking.

" _Damn. I would've hurt if I'm a normal human._ " I was right. I have an inhuman strength like the other Undead.

" _Now, let's see if this work._ " I raised my right hand as I begin to focus. I began to gesture my right hand like I gripping a pole or something like that as I begun to imagine the Chalice bow.

To my half-surprised, a black static energy started to appear from my hand as it started to turn it shaped into a bow.

As the black static energy disappeared, the bow in my hand is Chalice primary weapon, the Chalice Arrow. It's can shoot an arrow energy that called Force Arrow and it's also use as a blade too.

I looked at it and decided to test it. I looked at the trees in front of me as raised the Chalice Arrow and aimed it at the trees. I raised my other hand as I begun to mimic the motion of pulling on an imaginary bowstring. I pulled the bowstring back as a ball-like shape green energy begin to form in the center. The more I pulled the bowstring back, the more energy it become bigger.

I thought that was enough. I released my hand as the Force Arrow went straight from the bow.

" _Whoa!_ " I stepped back due to the force behind the arrow. The arrow move at acceleration speed as it hit the trees. But what I don't expect is that-

*Boom*

It's explode the moment it hit the trees as the shockwave hit me as I fly back and hit a tree.

'Note to self, never fire the arrow at close-range'

I begin to stand up. Thank god that I have my armor on or else it's would be hurt a lot.

I looked at the place where I shot. Imagine my surprised, the place where I shot is now empty. The arrow wipe out everything.

" _I know it was powerful but not this powerful._ " I said in surprised and amazed. 'Must be a full charge Force Arrow.' I would be surprised if nobody heard that.

Now I'm started to wonder how much powerful it is if I use the Rouze Card.

I pulled of the Chalice Rouzer out as I attracted it to the Chalice Arrow. I'm started to curious to what it can do.

I opened the holster which storage the Rouze Card in it as I pulled the card that I wanted. I pulled the Rouze Card out which is the Category 6 of Heart, Tornado Hawk.

I swiped the card on the Chalice Rouzer as it announced.

 **TORNADO**

The hologram of the card appeared and went into the Chalice Arrow. I pulled the invisible bowstring again as the energy begin to form but this time with wind-attribute.

I pulled my back and released it. The Force Arrow soared through the air as it pierced the trees as the tree fell to the ground. But it didn't stop there as it went through another until it hit on a big rock.

" _I think that enough for today._ " The place looked a mess. I think I destroyed enough.

I removed the Chalice Rouzer from the Chalice Arrow and put it back to my belt. I opened the holster and pulled the Spirit Human card and roused it.

 **SPIRIT**

I turned back into my civilian self. After that, I felt my strength is suddenly dropping as I sat down. I look at the orange sky.

Wow. This is so awesome. Before, I was just an average teenager but now, I turned into one of my favorite Kamen Rider. Its feel amazing but why me? Not that I hate it or anything. I still don't get it why I have to be an Undead in the first place? I just wanted to be a human being like every other and die like a human being not an immortal live. The price of living immortal is good at first but the more you live the more you suffer yourself.

I shook my head as I stand up. I better head back to the dorm. It's getting late.

I went back to the dorm. I started to notice some box that on my bed. I looked at the box and see that there was a letter too near the box. I pick up the letter and see that it was from the Headmaster.

He said that my school uniform and the school stuff are in the box. "Well, better started packing." I said that as I begin to pack some stuff for tomorrow.

After I finished packing I went to bed. I closed my eyes as I felt conscious slowly slipping away.

* * *

I begin to open my eyes as I stare the abyss that in front of me.

Since when did I get here?

I looked around but all I see is the same wherever I looked. I then heard voice, chuckling.

"My, my, my. . . It's looked like you're here. Finally, the last time we can't have a simple talk." I looked back.

It's was a woman and a beautiful one, with long flowing white hair down to her waist. She's the same height as me but little shorter with deep brown eyes. She worn a simple white sun-dress which hide her voluptuous figure.

I have to fight back blush that was about to appeared on my face. I am trying hard to look at her face than her figure.

"Who are you?" I might sound rude but I have to know what's going on now.

She looked at me with little emotion until she asked. "Don't know you the answer? Think and you will find out."

I don't know why but I do as she said and think for a moment until a shocked looked appear on my face. I looked at her again.

"You can't be . . .!?" She smirked and nodded.

Why did it took for me a while to realize. I should have known. The being in front of me is the Human Undead!

"But . . . how!? I thought you're a man!" I shouted as she giggled.

"My. . . Does that surprised you?" Surprised? How am I not!? The Human Undead I used to know is a male! And now you're a female! HOW AM I NOT SUPRISED!?

I take me a moment to calm down and sighed. I am not going to surprised anymore or else I might die from the shocked (can I?).

"Anyway, back to the topic. Why are you brought me here?" I pretended that she is not the male Undead I used to know in the show.

Her face turn seriously as I have the same expression.

...

...

...

...

"I just wanted to talk!" She change here expression into childish one as I nearly stumble my leg due to that.

"What do you mean you just wanted to talk!?" If this was an anime, my face would comically big with a vein burst on my temper.

"Hahahaha! Oh! Your face is so priceless! Hahaha!" She continued to laugh as I started to get irritated. Her laugh begin get quieter and quieter as I looked at her with a force smile.

"Now that you're done laughing, can you tell what is it you wanted to about?" I said with an annoying leaking out of my voice.

She looked at me and said with this time serious, thank god. "I want to talk to you about your body condition." This got my attention.

"What is it about my body?" I asked.

"You knew that you're an Undead or more specifically the Joker Undead, right?" I nodded at that.

"But there's one thing you didn't know is that you are him but at the same time you're not." She said that. "What do you mean?" I begin to confuse. She think for a moment and then she raised her hand up near her face and snapped her fingers with a noise loud enough as the surrounding change in a blink of an eye.

We're now in what look like a city with tall buildings.

"What is this place?" I ask her but she didn't answer as she begin to walk.

"Hey! Wait up!" I running after her until I near her and asked again.

"Really, just what is this place?" She stopped as she looked back at me. "Follow me. I will answer your question when we get there." She only said that before she continued to walk again.

I decided to follow her until for what feel like an hour.

"We're here." She stopped as I look at what in front of me. I wiped my eyes in horror.

What the scene in front of me make me trembled. The building is ruin everywhere. No life could be seen.

"W-What is t-this!?" I said tumbled in shocked.

"This . . . is the place where Joker live." I looked at her questioned.

"W-Wait!?. . . If this is where Joker live then where is he?" I wondered. Not that I want to meet him which is the last thing I do.

She replied by brought her hand up and point at something. "Do you see it?" She asked.

See? See what? I looked at the direction where she pointing to. What I saw was nothing other than the ruin building.

"I don't see anything." I said as I shake my head.

"Keep looking and you'll see it." I do as she said and keep looking until a saw something, flowing.

It's was a flowing green orb with another flowing white orb. The two orbs look like it about to mix each other but the moment the two orbs touch it created a spark and force to separate itself.

"What is that?"

"Remember I said that, you are him but at the same time you are not." I nodded. She continue. "What I really mean is that the DNA of the Joker Undead is beginning to fuse into your own DNA." I look really shocked now but a hand place on my shoulder assure me as I look at her in the eyes.

"But don't worry about that for now. Because the Rouze Cards are kept suppress the Joker Undead from fusing with you." I looked safe after she said that. "But..." I look at her again. "It's won't be long before the Rouze Card can't suppress the Joker Undead anymore." The hope in my eyes are begun to despair.

NO! This can't be happening! Why is this happening to me of all people!? I begin to bring my hand to my head and shake it, wanting think this is a dream but I have to face this cruel thing that what I called Reality.

"No! You have be strong or else you will become the monster itself!" She begin to shake me as she said that.

"Then what am I supposed to do!? If sooner or later I'm going to turned into something I don't wanted!" I said back as I lower my head, my hair band shadow my eyes.

"Fight" I looked at her.

"W-What?" I asked as she look at me with serious eyes.

"Fight. You have to fight it. From now, you have to train to become strong to suppress the Joker Undead before it awaken." After she said that my eyes harden with determination and resolve. She see my eyes like that and smiled.

"Good." Then she pause for a moment until she said. "It's look like our time is up. You will awake soon. Go. For now, I and the other are going to suppress Joker until then we talk later." The world begin to shake and crumble.

Then she realized something. "Oh! Just called Seirei the time we meet."

Then I realized something. "Wait! Where is Chalice!?" The ground around me are begin to crumble.

"That's for next. So until then." She flashed a bright smile. Then my vision started to blur and everything turn white.

* * *

 **I'm going to end there.**

 **Night out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the Chapter 3 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead. Not have anything else to say let jump right to it.**

 **I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Kamen Rider. It's belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

I open my eyes. I blinked and blinked again. The memory of last night started to come back to me as I look at the table near me where I place the deck of Rouze Card on it.

I picked up one of the card as I look at it. It was the Change Mantis card. "It's wasn't a dream after all." Who would have thought that I met the Human Undead in my dream. 'Still. . . a girl? I never thought that the Human Undead is a female rather than a male. It going to take me a while to use to that.'

"Hey, Chalice." I said to the card as I continue. "Can I really surpass him? Can I really really defeat him if he awaken?" I don't know why but for some reason the moment I finished said that, the card began to glowed and the imagine of the Preying Mantis are moving somehow.

I narrowed my eyes. "I see. So that's your answer, huh?" Since it's didn't take me long to understand what the card said. I closed my eyes for a second until I got off the bed. 'If it take me anything to surpass the Joker Undead then so be it.'

I looked at the clock and see that it's was 6:30 in the morning. I got nothing else to do until 2 more days until the school start. 'Better train myself when I have time. I can't lose to him.'

* * *

I walked at the dirt road alone as I looked toward. Two days already pass as the school finally started. The past two days I train to used to my armor since the armor feel like kind of heavy and practiced shooting the Force Arrow. It's kind of hard since I can't shoot a moving target properly. I tried to use one of Chalice finisher on a dummy for the first time and the result was not good at all. After I use the finisher, My head spinning like crazy for like ten minute. I feel like I want to throw up but good thing I have my regeneration to lessen the feeling. I noticed when I got myself cut when I was training with the Chalice Arrow. My blood is green mix with red and I know that I will turn into a full-blood Undead someday.

It's still worry me but I already decide that no matter I many time I deny it. It's won't change the fact that I turn into an Undead. It's going to take a while to accept that but I can't run away from the truth.

I was caught up in my thought that I didn't notice someone rush at behind me but something in my body screaming at me to dodge.

"Get out of the way!" I heard the shout from behind as I dodge from whatever or whoever it is.

"Whoa!" I shouted in surprised as I broke out of my thought. I looked at the person who running with cloud of dust behind. It was a girl with orange hair. I can't get a good look at her face since she was running as I see her disappeared.

"What was that?" For some reason, I feel like I see that kind of hair color before. Who is it? I begin to think but nothing came out of my mind.

"Ahh, Whatever! I gonna remember sooner or later." I said that before I resumed my walk.

* * *

I finally arrived near the gate of the academy as I see a lot of student walk along. I walked until I feel some stare at me. I looked at the direction where the stare come from and saw some student looking at me. I could see a lot of girls look at me blushing when I look them they look away.

'Strange. Why did they look at me like that? Did I look weird or something?' I shrugged. I continued to walk.

"Ah, I found you!" A human shape blur passed me as I blinked. I look at where the human shape blur and saw it was a female with blue hair.

"It's been so long, Tsukune!" As I saw her hug a male student with other student near them. I begin to recognize them. The one with blue hair and have purple eyes is Kurono Kurumu, a Succubus. The one with black hair who was being hug was Aono Tsukune, a human. The short one who have a witch hat was Sendo Yukari, a Witch. The one with pink hair and green eyes, and a black choker on her neck that hold a white rosario is Akashiya Moka, a Vampire.

"Ah, to be with you again." Kurumu still hugging Tsukune as I see Moka started to look irritated and have a popping vein on her head.

Then, an ice-like kunai started to shoot out of nowhere and hit Kurumu in the forehead, blood started to bleed from her forehead. Oi, Oi, Oi, isn't that a little too far?

"Let go, Kurumu. I won't let you get that close to Tsukune." I look at the one who said that. It's was a girl behind a bunch of shrub with purple hair and blue eye wearing a white sweatshirt. I recognize her as Shirayuki Mizore, a Yuki-onna or a Snow woman.

"It's been so long, Tsukune." She said in dry tone. "So far!? When did you get there, Mizore!?" I see Tsukune started to freak out. I see some guy talk to Yukari and was about to look faint.

"You. . . how dare you hinder Tsukune and my reunion. I'll kill you!" Kurumu nail started to extended and become sharper. "I'll show you, boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Tsukune." Mizore said that as her hand was replace by an ice claw. Moka look like she don't know what to do in this situation.

"Stop it! It's been so long since we were all together so for now, will you please stop!?" Tsukune was trying to be a peacemaker but Kurumu and Mizore didn't appeared to listen to him.

'Ou oh, it's look like they going to go at each other soon. Should I interfere? Meh, maybe not. It's not my problem after all and beside interfere with a girls fight was a bad idea.' With those girls being a Yōkai add to that. Yeah, bad idea. I thought that as I entered the school gate. I hear some screaming behind me but I just ignore it for my own good.

Unknown to me and the other, the center of Moka's rosario started to have a glowing red slit eye and was started at my back but it's disappeared before anyone notice it.

* * *

"Now, where is the classroom?" The bell already rang signal that class is in session. I still haven't find my class yet. I look around to find the room where my class is with a piece of paper in my hand. The paper said my class is 2-1.

'There it is!' I finally find the sight what I looking for as I stood in front of the door. "Class, this year we've a new transfer student that will joining us." I heard a cheerful voice inside the room as I could hear a murmur. 'Must be the teacher.' I thought

"Sensei! Is it a boy or girl?" I hear someone said that behind the door as I knock the door.

"Ah! It's must be the new student. Good timing. Come in!" After I heard that I opened the door.

* * *

 _Today, Tsukune was not normal at all, one minute he meet Moka the next minute something or someone are interfere him and Moka. But he was glad that he see everyone here, he never actually have such thing that called real friend since middle school until last year._

 _Everything started to change after he came to Y_ _ōkai_ _Academy, he meet Moka and the other, the adventure they have last year was gone by really fast. Now They're second years student, wonder what they will they face now since last year was crazy. He hope this year won't get any crazier. 'Well, we'll just face whatever come to us.' He thought as he smile._

 _'Still. . .' He smile turned to frown as he stare at the holy lock that wrap around his right hand. 'Ever since the Headmaster gave me this lock nothing happened with my body. He really said the truth about the lock keep from Moka vampire blood to turn my body into a ghoul.' He thought in relief but unknown to him the Headmaster have another plan about him._

 _"Class, this year we've a new transfer student that will joining us." Nekonome-sensei said cheerfully as Tsukune broke out of his thought when he heard that. 'Transfer student? It's rare to see somebody transfer here.' He haven't seen anyone transfer from another school._

 _"Sensei! Is it a boy or girl?" She was about to say but a knocking sound could be heard from behind the door. "Ah! It's must be the new student. Good timing. Come in!" She said that as the door open to let the person entered._

 _A male student walked in as Tsukune could hear groan from the male students in despaired. They were hoping for a female student. Tsukune see the male student walk in and stand in front of the class. Now that he got a good look on the new student._

 _He have a black hair unkempt at the front. He hair band cover his right blue eye but Tsukune didn't see that since the band cover it. He have a purple eye and wore the Y_ _ōkai_ _Academy male uniform._

 _In all the new student look a little myserious and he's good-looking too. Tsukune could see the female students either look at the new students blushing or cover their face expect for Moka and the other._

 _"Alright! You may introduce yourself." She said in the same cheerful tone. "The name's Ry_ _ū_ _zaki Reig_ _ō_ _and that's all." He said in neutral tone._

 _Silent began to hear in the room as Nekonome-sensei sweatdropped but still kept her smile. "Ok. . ." She look at the students. "Is there anyone would like to question_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san?" After she said that nearly all the students raise their hands, especially the female students._

 _"What do you come from?" One of the students asked. "Tokyo." He answered. Then the students ask without any break._

 _"What food do you like?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Can you got out with me?" And the questions goes on until the Nekonome-sensei told them to stop._

" _Ok, now that's down. Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san, you may take your seat over there." Nekonome-sensei point the seat where it was next to Tsukune. He nodded and walk to the suppose seat until take a seat as Nekonome-sensei begin the lession._

* * *

 _It's already lunch time as the students started to either chatting with their friend or went to lunch._

" _Yahoo! This year, Tsukune and I will be in the same class!"Kurumu said excitingly. "Is this destiny? This destiny is too good to be truth." Said Kurumu as she begin in her own world. "Everyone together in this class." Said Tsukune as he smile. He look at the seat where the new student sit was found that he was not in he seat anymore and nowhere to be seen. 'Wonder where he went.' Tsukune thought. "The point is, we'll protect you, alright? Leave it to us!" Kurumu suddenly hug him where the bandage wrap around him. "Owowowowow!" For now, he have to deal what in front of him first._

* * *

"Haah. . ." I sighed. That last was not really my best introduction. I was a little nervous when it's come to introduce in the crowd. Tsukune and the other was in the same class too. "I bet the Headmaster was planning this." I thought out loud as I sit on the bench on the rooftop.

After the bell ring, I walk out without anyone looking. I usually don't like when their attention at me. It's one of my specialist when it come to dig out of school when I was younger. 'Ah, good memory.' I thought as I smiled.

Then, the rooftop door open, several student started to walked in. I see all the students are male. They walked until they notice me. "Well, Well, What do we have here? It's the pretty boy." One of them said grin as they walk to me as I look at them but said nothing. "What? Got something to say?" One of them said that as they begin look intimidated but I do was look at them with blank look.

When they saw me didn't look either frighten or scare as they look at me like they want to murder me. "Che! You're beginning piss me off." One of them that I could assume is a leader trying to grabbed me but I didn't let him as I dodge his hand and walk out of their group.

"Hey! Where are you going!? I got of some business with you!" I heard the leader of the group shout but I didn't bother to turn my head to them and continue to walk. "Get him boys!" I turned around as I heard that. I see all of them charge at me but I quickly dodge all of them thank to my Undead reflex.

When I dodge all of them, the leader have a irritated on his face. "Quite a sneaky one, aren't ya?" He said. "Come on. It's my first at school here and I don't want to have trouble on my first day, am I? I rather don't have that." I said as the leader chuckle after heard me say that. "Sorry, pal. But unfortunate for you, I have some business with you and that's you!" After he said that he body begin to change into his monster form.

"I hate pretty boy like you! You think you're so great just because you're so pretty. Well, today we are going to teach you a lesson and beat that pretty face of your so hard that nobody recognize you!" He said that as he transform into a red Oni. He is twice my size as the other transform into their monster form as well.

'For some reason, why do I feel a deja vu?' I thought as I still have the same blank look. I sighed. "Well, I guess there's no choice." I said since my Undead instinct are screaming at me to fight them. 'Beside, this give me an excuse to beat them and exercise myself by using them as dummies.' The Chalice belt appeared around my waist as I pull the Change Mantis card from my pocket.

"Hmm?" He noticed my Chalice belt as he begin to laughed. "What is that support to do?" He continue to laughed. "Well, to beat you of cause. Henshin." I said that as I rouse the card on the Chalice Rouzer.

 **CHANGE**

He stop laughing as he hear that. Black static-like energy begin to cover my whole body as I turned into Chalice. After they see me turn into Chalice, they begin to feel something in their mind telling them to run away as fast as possible. I subconsciously release my energy as they look a little scare but they built up their courage as they all charge at me with a battle cry. " _Let's begin the discipline._ " I flicks my right wrist as the Chalice Arrow appeared in my hand.

* * *

 **I'm going to cut it right here. Leave a comment.**

 **Night out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the chapter 4 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire. It is belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

I dodged another one as I keep dodging. It's been 5 minute after I transform into Chalice. I keep dodging and blocking the attack that is in front of me. I keep dodging until I felt a little as I decided to go into offensive. I slash the one in front of me by the Chalice Arrow and then I sidestep by instinct due to I feel something attempt to punch me from behind. I slash the one who attempt to punch me in the back.

I was busy focus in my fight that I never notice the leader punch me in blank point range. " _Gah!_ " I didn't have time to block it as I taken the punch and send flying a few meters. I didn't have time to recover as the Oni charge at me and bring his fist to me again. His massive fist punch me again and again. "Hah! How do you like that now?" He punch his final fist to me as smoke begin to surround me and him as he got up and walk back to his group until-

*CRACK*

His stopped mid way after his heard the noise as he look at the place where I was. His eyes wided. " _Yare, Yare, you really know how to get me work up because of you._ " I said that as he continue to stare at me in shocked. I was stand where he punch me earlier but where his eyes look is my right arm is turn into an opposite direction as green blood begin to bleed out from my arm.

*CRACK*

I turn my right arm to the original position with a loud sick cracking noise. 'Damn. I know that I am immortal but it's still hurt like a bitch.' I feel the regeneration begin to kick in as I can feel my right arm again as, I look at the shock group. I decided it time to finished all of them as I remove the Chalice Rouzer from the belt and attract it on the Chalice Arrow. I pull out the card from my holster as I rouse it on the Chalice Rouzer as it announce.

 **MACH**

 **SLASH**

"What the hell is that!?" They snap out of their stupor as they see the hologram of the Rouze card in the air that I roused.

The hologram of Mach Jaguar enter my body as I begin to feel my speed and agility started increase and the hologram of Slash Lizard enter my body as it increase the sharpness of the Chalice Arrow, as my visor glow. Then surprisingly the Chalice Rouzer announce again.

 **SERIAL SLASH  
**

I said nothing as I charge at them with lightning speed as they begin to have a panic look in their face. I slash the one near me as he let out a cry of pain but I ignore and continue to run and slash all of them with my Chalice Arrow.

I feel the effect of the Rouze Card stopped as I look at the group. They all have a slash mark on they body as blood begin to bleed where I slashed. 'I may be a bit brutal but they are still Yōkai. They'll live.'

Then the sky turn dark with a blood red moon. I look at the bright pink light that was shining near the outside of the school campus as I feel my body begin to tremble. 'Shit! Don't tell me that energy from over there are powerful enough to get my Undead instinct all work up.' I decided to go to where the pink light was.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going!?" I look back and see the leader is still conscious. I'm surprise that my attack didn't knock him off. " _I was getting bored here and I was curious where that light is. Though, I was planning to break your leg. See ya!_ " I jump out of the roof and run to where the light is.

* * *

I run until the light disappeared as I already out of the school campus. I was already there the moment the light disappeared as I looked at the scene before me in dumbfounded.

I saw a silver hair girl just kick a male student up in the air. Then the male student land near the silver hair girl as I see that the male student was Tsukune. 'I'm guessing that must be the inner Moka.' I thought as I look at the silver hair girl. I hide in some bush as I see the Kurumu and Mizore coming.

I started to feel my instinct strongly screaming at me to fight. 'Damn it! I better get out of here or else I may lose to my instinct and go on rampage.' I started to run to the school away from Moka's Yōkai energy.

* * *

 _Moka was not happy at all. 'How dare he! Lying on the top of me like that.' She thought that as She kicked Tsukune out of her. Oh how dare a lowly being sit on the top of her. Though not that she hate it since it was Tsukune. She had a small pink blush when she thought that. The aphrodisiac may effect on her outer self but as her inner self her pride as a vampire will not allow such petty thing effect her._

 _She see Kurumu and Moka come but she notice an energy come from one of the bush as she look at it. She was about to go to the bush but it disappear as she stopped. "Hmm. . ." She humming to herself. "Eh? What are you looking Moka?" Kurumu said as she looked at Moka. "Nothing" She said as she looking away. 'That energy. . . why did it felt so familiar?' She wondered._

* * *

" _Whew. I think I run far enough._ " I said out loud. 'Man. for a second, I thought I gonna really losing myself.' I feel my body are calming down now. I was near the school as I pull out the Spirit Human Card from the holster as I rouse it.

 **SPIRIT**

I turned back to my civillian self as I feel my body begin to take it troll after all the fight and running. I sit down due to that. I was thought about the fight I had earlier. It's look like I have to train myself more as I am now I feel a little weak if I say so myself.

I got up and walk to the school like nothing happened.

* * *

School was over. I was in my dorm, sitting on my bed. Today, was normal expect the fight and the inner Moka. I look at my right hand that was twist in the fight was normal like it wasn't twist in the beginning. The Undead regeneration was no laughing manner.

I pull out the Rouze Card in my pocket as I looked at it. I pull a single card out of the deck and stare at it. It was the Category King of Heart, Evolution Paradoxa. Now that I think about, I haven't tried this one yet. I decided to test it out as the Chalice belt appeared. I rouse it.

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

Nothing happened. I looked at the belt. "Weird. . . Why it isn't working?" Maybe I do it wrong?

*SHRING*

"AAHHH-!" I then was hit by some kind of invisible drill in the head what feel like hitting a hundred time in the head. I brought my hand to my head as the headache begin to increasing. "AHHHHH!" I continue to screamed. Then I black out thankfully, I near the bed as I collapsed.

As I unconscious, the Evolution Paradoxa card which luckily still in my hand are glowing and the Change Mantis card are glowing too.

* * *

I opened my eyes as the feeling of a little headache still in there. I brought my hand to head as I got up. "Man, what was all of that? Wait, where the hell am I?" I begin to notice my surrounding. I was in some kind of wasteland with a lot of weapon scatter around the place. 'What's this? Am I in the Unlimited Blade Work now or what?' I joked as I look around. This world felt so alive yet at the same time so empty.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?"

I look at the voice and see it's was the Human Undead with an irritating expression on her face. "Seirei?. . . So I'm in my inner world." I said the last part to myself but she hear it.

"That's right. This is your inner world." She confirmed. I look at the world around me again. "But why is it a wasteland? The last time I came here it was different." I ask her.

"It's because your inner world change depend on you." She said that as I look at her questionly. She sighed. "Like you feeling or something like that." She said as I have an "Oh" expression in understanding.

"Anyway, as earlier I say. You really are an idiot." She said to me. "Hey, why am I an idiot?" I said back. "It's because you're an idiot. You do realized you have just done something stupid." She said with an angry face.

"What did I do to think am an idiot?" I asked. "Like you didn't know. What was the last thing you do before you are here?" She asked. I begin to think. "Hmm. . . I was in my dorm and then I decide to test the Evolution Paradoxa card by rousing on the Chalice belt." I explained.

"That's the thing, you idiot!" She hit me in the head as she said that. "Oww" I could hear murmured something but I couldn't make out what it is.

"Anyway." She stop murmured and look at me as she continue. "What I want to say is that you can't enter Chalice's Wild Form."

"What?" I was now confused. She sighed. "You can enter Chalice Wild Form no matter what you do."

"And why is that?" I asked. "It's because he didn't accept you." She answered. "He?" She was about to say until-

*ROAR*

A roar was heard. "That's your answer." She said as she and I was looking at the direction where the roar was. My eyes wide when I saw the figure.

It's was the Mantis Undead, the Legendary Chalice. He look the same expect he have the Undead belt rather than the Chalice belt. Chalice look at me for a moment until he roar again as he charge at me.

I just stood there, too stunned to do anything. Until Chalice nearly close to me as I snapped out of my stupor and dodged. "Seirei! Why is he attacking me!?" I shouted. "I already said it! He didn't accept you!" She shouted back.

Then Chalice use his claws to slash me, I dodged but I didn't make it in time as he slash his claws on my right shoulder. "AHHH!" I shout in pain as red and green blood coming out of my wound shoulder. Chalice didn't stop there as he charge at me with his claws. I brought my left hand to defend myself as he about to slashed with his claws. To my shocked, the Chalice Arrow appear in my left hand to deflected Chalice's claws.

I notice my wound on my right shoulder are started to heal. Chalice roar in frustrated as he clench his claw hand to form a fist attempted to punch me as I see that brought both of my arms in an X formation as he punched.

*CRACK*

He punched with so much force as I send flying back. "GAHHHH!" I could hear the cracking sound and feel both of my forearms bone are broke as I drop the Chalice Arrow on the ground.

" _Pathetic! And to think that you could defeat me with that kind of fight._ " Chalice spoke for the first time and surprisingly he voice is the same when I turn into Kamen Rider Chalice.

I looked at him but said nothing. " _You thought that you could win by just that. You are weak! You think that you could control me just because I was_ _seal!_ " He said that and charged at me. I barely dodge another attack as he kicked me. "Guh!" He place his foot on my chest. "W-What *cough* do y-you mean?" I said that with blood coming out of my mouth.

"You are nothing more than a weakling just like _her_." After he said that last part, something in my head snapped as both of my iris begin to glow bright green. He see my eyes glowing green as he back up. I begin to got up as both of my arms are already heal.

The Chalice Arrow is in my hand as my hair band shadow my eyes. "Reigō?" Seirei which appeared near the battle as she look at me.

My mind wasn't in an enable state as I couldn't think of anything other than fight. I roar which sound inhuman as Seirei heard the roar she flinched. I rush at the Mantis Undead with the Chalice arrow in my already heal hand ready to slash him.

As he see me rush to him, he body begin to tense as I slashed him but he dodge at the last second. I slashed him again with an intend to kill. This time I successfully slashed him as he grunt in pain. He back away to get some distance from me. I shot his with the Force Arrow. I let out a few loose shot as one of the arrow him in the chest. I see an opportunity as I charge at him and slash him rapidly as I roar.

'Huh? What's this? What is he mean when he said _her_? Why am I attack him? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!? Why!? Why!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?' My mind are processing on what is happend right now as I still slash Chalice without giving him a break.

"Reigō! Stop!" Seirei appear in front of me as I was about to slashed her but something inside me are stopping my hand as the blade of the bow was near her. I blink as my eyes which was bright green was now back to blue and purple.

"Seirei? What are you doing? No, importantly why is he behind you?" I looked behind Seirei and see that Chalice was behind her beaten as he on the verge of collapsing on the ground. I remember I was in the ground and Chalice was place his foot on my chest.

"You didn't remember?" She said. "Remember? Remember what?" I asked in confused. She didn't said anything as Chalice got up with a grunt. I see him got up, I brought my bow up as I narrow my eyes.

"Stop" I blink as Seirei said that. I see Chalice didn't do anything. "What do you mean? He attack me earlier." I was ready to attack him. "I said STOP!" I stopped as she brought her hand to nurse her eyebrows.

"Anywhere, you will wake up soon. He won't attack you." I was about to said something but vision started to blur.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I was in my bed. I look at the card that still in my hand. I sighed. "Whatever. I get my answer sooner or later." I said out loud.

I went to bed after I shower as I sleep.

* * *

 _"_ He was really something. _" A voice could be heard in_ _Reigō_ _inner world. The voice was Chalice as we could see Seirei near him._

 _Seirei didn't said anything as she have a strange expression on her face. "_ Don't expect him to do that but that was a good fight. _" Chalice continue._

 _"Do you have to mention_ her _to him?" Chalice looked at Seirei as she said that. "What am I expect to do to have him fight me seriously? He's going to fight something stronger than him sooner or later." He said as he look at the world._

 _"I know your reason to fight him. But do you really have to mention_ her _to him?" She asked as she look at the place where_ _Reigō_ _stood. 'If just by mention_ her _you already gone berserk what will you do if you meet_ her _,_ _Reigō_ _?'_

* * *

 **Alright, I gonna end it here. I'm not use to write fighting scene so I apologize if it not to you liking.  
**

 **Like and review.**

 **Night out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 5 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.  
**

 **Sorry for the late update but life come first and I don't have time to write when I'm busy at other stuff.**

 **Anyway! On with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't either Kamen Rider nor Rosario+Vampire. I only own my OC and this story.**

* * *

 _Promise me. . . promise me that you will stay by my side forever._

 _I promised._

 _Run!_

 _No! I'm not going let you die!_

 _I'm sorry. I can't keep our promise._

 _No! Don't you dare dying on me!_

 _Live on._

 _It's your fault and you only._

 _Shut up._

 _Sorrow_

 _Despair_

 _Broken_

 _You will be all alone again._

 _Shut up!_

 _Hatred_

 _Revenge_

 _There is nothing you can other than watch it happened._

 _ **SHUT UP!**_

 _ **KILL**_ _ **THEM ALL!**_

* * *

My eyes snapped as cold sweat begin to run down my face. I could feel my heart pound louder than normal. I brought my right hand to my face as I notice a single tear coming out from my eyes.

"The hell was that?" I said no one in particular. I begin to feel heart pound slower as I look at the clock.

8:30 AM

'What kind of dream was that?' I thought. Normally, I never have that kind of dream like that. 'But that voice. . . why is it so familiar?' I begin to think where I've heard that voice.

"Ahh! I don't know. I will remember sooner or later. I better head to school." Speaking about school. 'Wait. 8:30. . .' I look at the clock again and see it already 8:35. Which mean, "Well. . . shit." I curse as I rush to the bathroom.

* * *

After I take a shower, I run like my life depend on it. 'Damn! I'm going to be late!' I run faster after I think that. "And it's my second day too!" I shout as I keep running.

I run until I saw a figure in front of me. "Move!" I yelled as the person look back and see me. I already run pass the person and I hear a cry of "Hey!" behind me but I ignore as I continue running. What I unaware is that the person which I run pass was a certain orange-red hair vampire.

* * *

I was already on the school ground as I run and climb up the stair. "Safe!" I was in the classroom as the begin to ring, signal that class in session. I walk to my seat as I ignore the stare around me.

I sit on my seat as everyone around me begin to murmur but I can't make out what they were saying as the teacher come. The teacher begin the homeroom.

* * *

*RING*

The sound of school break begin to ring as I stood up and walk out of the class door.

* * *

I walk in the school as I was deep in thought about Chalice. 'It's look like I can't go to Wild Form yet. Maybe my body isn't strong enough or I have to beat someone in the future.' What bugging me the most is. 'Who is _her_? Is _she_ relate to me in some kind?' I can't think anything else than that.

"Hey, did you know?" "What?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

"It's said that someone beat the Ishimiya group." "Seriously!? You mean that delinquent group?" "Yeah and It's said that the Ishimiya group were all sent to the hospital." "So, who's the one do to them?" "Don't know. They didn't see who was beat them."

'So, there's some rumor are already started but thank god that nobody see me.' I walk away as I went to the class, as the next going to begin soon.

I walk into the classroom and see the students crowd on the board. Curious, I went to the crowd and saw a paper on the board it's said. " **Attention. Spring 3 ~ 4 Period has special training. Please meet at the bus stop in front of the school.** "

'Special training? What's that suppose to mean?' I thought as I could hear around me like 'group' or 'team' or something like that. 'Well, I'll know when I go to this 'Special training' or wherever it is.' I thought that as I begin to go to the bus stop.

* * *

I was in the bus stop as I wear a headphone on my head, which I have it in my bag. I was listen to the music until someone touch me on the should. I look at the person who touch me and see it's was Tsukune.

I pull my headphone down to my neck. "Yes?" I said. "We haven't been introduce, have we? I'm Aono Tsukune. Nice to meet you, Ryūzaki-san." He has a friendly smile after he said that. "Nice to meet you too, Aono-san." He shook he hand after I said that. "You can call me Tsukune if you want." He said. "Then Tsukune, you can call me either Ryūzaki or Reigō."

We were silent after that. I have an mischievous idea as I ask him. "So, are you 4 timing?" He jumped a little when I ask that. "W-What do you mean by that!?" He asked nervously. "Those girls that are with you." I said that as I look at Moka and the other. "Those girl are very close to you and I heard the rumor that you're a lolicon, a 2 timing, and more. Are all of them your girlfriend or something?" I asked, grinning. "U-Um, well. . ." He murmur trying to find the right work as he face turning red.

"Or is it the pink hair girl?" I asked again. "You mean Moka?" I nodded with a grin still on my face. He face turn from red to normal as he have a smile but look a little sad. He shook his head as he look down. "No, we're nothing like that." It's didn't take me long to know what that smile is. "I see." I said that as we're silent again. I put my headphone back as I look at the bus window.

* * *

"Well then, this is special training. Let's begin the spring fruit hunt."

'What? Fruit hunt?' I stared blankly at Nekonome-sensei. After we get out of the bus, we're in some kind of wasteland with dead trees and with so much fog that I can't see much further than what I see now.

"P-Please wait a moment, Nekonome-sensei! What is this all of a sudden about a fruit hunt?" Tsukune raise his hand as he nervously asked Nekonome-sensei.

"Oh, that because it's in season." She said cheerfully like nothing happened. "That's your only reason!?" Tsukune cried out in disbelieved as I still stared blankly at her with a small sweatdrop.

"The forest on this mountain is now in strawberry and grape season. Because of that, things like birds have com to eat. Things like carnivorous plants are preying off them. We, above all, deserve some of nature's blessings." She explained. "Huh!? Sensei, How can you say such dreadful things like that so smoothly!?" He cried out in shock.

'Yep. Definitely monster, no matter how much they look like a human, they're still a Yōkai nonetheless.' I thought to myself.

"Particularly, a catch like this!" I turn my attention back to Nekonome-sensei as she continued and bringing out something. "Monster Dorian!" She said cheerfully and put it on the table, which coming out of nowhere. It's a durian but it's have a multiple mouths with sharp shark-like teeth and have long tongue coming out of it mouths. 'It's really live up to it name.' That was the first thing that come to my head.

"Incredibly little amounts of this precious fruit are harvested, since it's so difficult. Just smelling the sweet fragrance of this dark red flesh is making my stomach weaken. It's so delicious~" She explained but the last part to herself as she chopped the durian with a big butcher knife, which coming out of nowhere.

I tense a little when the durian cut which have a red color rather than a normal yellow color. 'Do I really going to live if I eat that?' I thought jokingly. Since I'm an Undead now I may not die but I'm going to be sick if I eat that.

I shook away the thought away as I look at the student around me. Their face look like someone just haven't gotten eaten for 3 weeks. 'Seriously?' I thought with a sweatdrop on my head. I look at Tsukune and see he is not looking good at all.

"The forest is dangerous, so get in groups of no less than 4 and move out. If you're worried that bat about getting lost, then don't go. Understand?" She explained as everyone nodded at that. "Then, dismissed!" She said that as everyone decided to went to their way.

I look around me and find that I don't have anyone with me. 'Great. Look like I just go on my own. But then again, Sensei said I have go with a group less than 4. Oh well.' I thought to myself as I went to talk to Nekonome-sensei.

* * *

I walk alone in the forest with a small fog around it.

It's look like Nekonome-sensei didn't care about that. Before I was about to talk to her, she run to somewhere else with mutter about 'fish' or something like that.

"Is she really a teacher here?" I said out loud as I sighed. "Now, where are you, durian?" I muttered as I looked hoping to a certain durian.

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Nope. Can't find it. I looked around for thirteen minutes but can't find the durian other than some monster plant. Some trying to attack me but I summon the Chalice Arrow to slashing away without turn into Chalice, which I surprisingly find out when its about to attack me.

"Does it really hard to find a durian in this place? Really? It's not like it turn to into some monster plant which walk it on it own." Great. Now I really just jinx myself and it's not a good idea to jinx myself in this kind of situati-

*ROAR*

I facepalmed and release a frustrated sigh.

I hate myself sometime.

I run to direction where the roar is.

* * *

 _'N-No. T-This isn't suppose to happened.' was the thought of Kurumu Kurono as she stared at the plant monster, which was a small durian was now a 3 feet man-eating man._

 _All she want was to beat Moka and have a time alone with her destine one, Tsukune. She was able to catch the Monster Durian, but her naive and her desire to have Tsukune all for herself is now paying the price by have Moka have eaten in place of her._

 _"Why did you save me, Moka?" She asked no one in particular as tears begin to fall out of her eyes. She still confused as to why is Moka do that. She never thought of Moka as a friend. Every time she only with Moka because of Tsukune. Why did it have to be this way? Just as Tsukune said "Why don't we all work together? We should agree to pull our power together." Why didn't I just listen? Me and my stupid desire._

 _"We can still make it in time." She snapped out of her thought as she look at Tsukune who have a determined look on his face. "If we work as a team. This time, for sure, everyone will. . ." Tsukune said that as he rush to the man-eating plant monster._

 _"Tsukune!" She shout in shocked. "Turn back, Tsukune! You can't do it by yourself!" She cried as tears coming out of her eyes. 'Ku! I'll save you! Moka, I'll save you!' He thought as he cried out._

 _Unfortunately, the man-eating plant wrapped around Tsukune with it arms as he trying to get out. But it's was futile as it opened it mouth and swallow Tsukune whole body._

 _Time seem to freeze for Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari as they watch the scene before them._

 _"Unforgivable. . . My important people, both of them. . .you. . .you-!" She said, trembled in anger as her started to transform to her Monster form._

 _"YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU!" She charge in rage with her sharp long nails to tear the plant monster in front of her but-_

 _"Fu. . .You are panicking, Kurumu."_

 _!_

 _A voice stopped her._

 _"Do you really think that some pathetic thing like this could hurt me?" The voice continue as Kurumu look around trying to find where the voice spoke._

 _"Unfortunately, this plant will become fertalizer. My good mood has come to an end."_

 _"Wha-What? This voice. . .Where's it coming from?" Mizore said as she look around._

 _"Over there!" Yukari shout as she notice something strange with plant monster. "The voice coming from that thing's gut!" She point to it. True to her word, it gut was look like something about to burst out. It's burst as something or someone was out._

 _"Moka!"_

 _Inner Moka come out with Tsukune in her arms. You're safe!? Tsukune too. But, how. . ." Kurumu was about to continue until she saw something in Tsukune hand. It's was Moka's Rosario._

 _"Tsukune's answer was to remove my Rosario seal from inside that thing's gut. It's thanks to him that I awoke and was able to kick out that guys stomach." Inner Moka explained._

 _"T-Then, h-he purposely let himself go eaten by that monster. T-That's why T-Tsukune. . ." Kurumu said in realized, tear on her eyes._

 _"Hmph! As always, for the good of his comrades, he does the absurd." Inner Moka compliment as she have a small smile. Then she notice something behind her as she look back._

 _"Whoops. Guess that wasn't enough for a fatal wound. It's take more than a single person to take him down." She said as behind was the plant monster that she kick out earlier. She prepare herself but-_

 _*FSSTK*_

 _Suddenly, a flaming arrow coming out of nowhere and shot the plant monster as it roar in pain as the flame was begin to grow until it engulf and burn until only ash could be seen._

 _"Wha-What was that?" Kurumu said as she trying to progress what's happening. Inner Moka look at her surrounding, trying to pin point where the arrow was shooting from._

 _"You know, it's dangerous to look away when it's not dead yet." A voice said as Inner Moka and the other look where the voice come from._

* * *

I run to where the roaring sound is since the sound was far away and saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari with a man-eating plant monster. I didn't see Tsukune and Moka as I wonder where they are until the plant monster gut explode and see Inner Moka with Tsukune in her hand.

I was about to walk to them until the plant monster get up. I saw that as I have an idea as the Chalice belt appeared as I rouse the Change Mantis Card.

"Henshin"

 **CHANGE**

I turn into Chalice as I materialized the Chalice Arrow and remove the Chalice Rouzer, attached it to the Chalice Arrow. I open the holster and pull two cards as I roused on the Chalice Rouzer.

 **SCOPE**

 **FIRE**

The card turn into blue hologram and enter my armor as my aim sharpened. I aim the Chalice Arrow at it as I shot it with a fire arrow.

The flaming arrow soar through the air, the arrow hit it mark as plant monster roar and the fire burn it until nothing but ash only remain.

I remove Chalice Rouzer from the Chalice Arrow and put it back in the belt. I let of the Chalice Arrow as it dematerialized in black-static energy. I pulled the Spirit Card and rouse it.

 **SPIRIT**

I turn back to my civilian self and the Chalice Belt disappeared. No need for them to know who I am anyway.

"You know, it's dangerous to look away when it's not dead yet." I said that as I reveal myself to them.

"Who are you?" Moka demand, as she glare at me.

"It's rude to ask someone without telling your name first." I said, smirking.

She scowled when I said that.

"Akashiya Moka" She only said that as she keep glaring at me.

"Ryūzaki Reigō. Pleasure to meet you." I said and bow mockingly as her scowl deepen.

"You're the transfer student." Kurumu said as they look at me.

"Tell me, are you the one who do that?" Moka ask, no more like demanded as she pointed to place where I fired a few minute ago.

I nodded as Tsukune beginning to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" He said that as he begin to stand up. He look at Moka and the other until he saw me. "Reigō-san?"

"Yo" I greeted him before I started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Moka said when she saw me.

"Durian" was the only thing I said as I walk away and disappeared in the forest.

They were confuse until they remember what they have to find in the first place.

"Ahh! The durian!" Yukari said until she and the other minus Moka went to where I shot, trying to find the durian.

'That guy. . .' Moka thought as she look at where I disappeared. She look for awhile until she went back with Tsukune and the other.

* * *

I walk away from the Tsukune and the other. I stood in the forest, then all of sudden, I punch a tree.

"Stop shaking, damn it." The hand I was badly shaking. The reason I went away from them was due to Moka's Yōkai energy. My Undead instinct telling me to fight her and kill her. It's won't be long until I can't control my Undead instinct anymore. I wipe a sweat on my face as I stopped shaking.

"I better find the durian." I said that as I started to work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other hand, we could see the Bus Driver and Nekonome-sensei were fishing._

 _"Oh. . . Looks like somebody found their way into the demon fruits trap." The Bus Driver perk up as he said that. "Should we send in a rescue team, Nekonome-sensei?" He suggested to Nekonome-sensei as she humming cheerfully._

 _"Hmm. . . It's not good to spoil them. The best thing to do for kids is to them alone, right?" She said that as she continue. "Then again, it takes effort for the special training." She catch a fish as she said that._

 _"Hehe. . . Yōkai Academy's Special Training, second year studies are complex. The program it;s fascinating, this harsh era we live in. It takes so many experiences and good practices to adapt oneself to it." He said that as he blow the smoke of the cigarette away. "But. . . The danger lies in the details, which follow along. Reality is, every year someone dies." He chuckled darkly. "This time thought, everyone seems safe, don't you think Nekonome-sensei?" He said that as he look at her eating a fish she caught._

 _"Um Hum!" She hummed in agreement. They were silent after until one of them spoke again. "You know, Nekonome-sensei?" He said as she hum in questions. "That kid. . . Did you sense it?" He asked as she nodded, knowingly what he talking about. "I see. . . What did you sense from him?" He asked._

 _"Hmm. . . It's kind of hard to say. He was okay but something about him that make my instinct telling to get away from him as possible." She said for the first time, serious. "But who care. This fish is delicious!" She reverse back her normal self as she said that._

 _"Hehe. . .It's look like think are going to be more interesting than I thought." He said to himself as he eyes glowed with a dark grin._

* * *

I stared at the thing in my hand. The Fruit Hunt was over and I caught one which is disgusting. I keep stare at the Monster Durian that was cut in half as red liquid begin to bleed out from the inside.

'This. is. very. disgusting.' I thought as I look at the other and saw they were eating the durian and, they look very satisfied about it!

I look at them with a 'seriously' face. I look at the durian on my hand. "Well, might as well try it out." I said as I close my eyes and took a bit.

My eyes wide in surprise. "What do you know? It's taste really good despite it look." I said as I took another bite.

"Huh?" I look at the other way and see Tsukune was collapse and an ambulance car which I surprisingly didn't know took Tsukune with Moka and the other.

I simply took another bite and look calmly at the situation. Simply don't want to get involved as the day continue.

* * *

 **Well. That's all in this chapter. There not a lot of fighting scene here.**

 **Review if you see any mistake or you want to say something. It's help me write this story better.**

 **Night out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire. They belong to their respective owner.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

You know. . .the last time I said that the durian was good. I take that back.

*GRULL*

"Oooohhh!"

Well, after the durian event nothing happened but same could not be said for me as I have a major stomach ache the next day.

I run out of the class when my stomach ache out of nowhere. "Damn it. Why did I ate it in the first place? I shouldn't eat it but nooo it was delicious and now I have a stomach ache." I mutter to myself as I sat down on the school toilet seat, head down like Shinji from Evangelion sat on a metal folding chair while being very depressed about his life.

It's good think that I'm a half-Undead now. It's lessen my pain a little bit. I never felt so glad before. I groaned painfully.

"Now, What am I going to do with this?"

* * *

 _In the academy, we could see Moka running like her life depend on it with an alert look in her face._

 _A moment ago, Moka was about to drink Tsukune blood but now not the time since Tsukune mention someone like her, a Vampire. Her fear begin to grew when she ask him some question. She run after she question him to her class with Tsukune behind her, he look very confuse right now._

 _"W-What's wrong, Moka?" Tsukune asked her, panting._

 _"Today, I sent some luggage home." She answered him._

 _"Eh?" He look at him a question look._

 _"It's no good, Tsukune. We can't let that girl affect anything more." She said as she continue._

 _"That girl's terrible. Once she's set her sights on something, she'll go to the ends of the earth to get it. She 's a super clingy girl!" She already near her class._

 _"You know that girl?" Tsukune asked._

 _"Because she. . ." She trailed out._

 _"Because that girl is aiming for my life!" She reveal as she open the classroom door._

 _"Moka, a visitor came." Kurumu said cheerfully, smiling as Moka face fault._

 _"Found you." Said the orange-haired girl with green eyes like Moka as she sitting on Moka seat._

 _"Kokoa." Moka said with wary smile._

 _"Huh? That person next to you. Is that delicious person form this morning." The now name's Kokoa said exicitingly._

 _"How unexpected to meet you her, ne? What kind of destiny is th-" Kokoa was walking toward then until she stopped when Moka brought her hands up, blocking her._

 _"M-Moka?" Tsukune look at Moka with a confuse and nervous look._

 _"Tsukune is my friend. Don't lay a hand on him." Moka said with nervous sweat falling out of her face._

 _"Geeze, Don't be in such a hurry." She said as grap a nearby chair. "It's fine. Your opponent is perfect from here."_

 _Then she raise the chair that she grap earlier and smash Moka but Moka luckily avoided._

 _"Guwaaa! Watch out! What's that girl doing!?" Tsukune shouted in panic._

 _"That's why I already said she's aiming for my life!" Moka remind him._

 _"I'm the best!" Kokoa said as she swing the chair around with Moka dodge the last two swing but the third was unluckly._

 _"Kyaa!" Moka was hit as she fall down._

 _"Come out now and fight serious! Like we used too!" Kokoa shout as she raise the chair attempted to hit Moka._

 _'Used too!? Moka and this girl, waht on earth's going on?' Tsukune thought. "Moka!" He saw Kokoa raise the chair to hit moka as he run toward them._

 _Tsukune was in front of Moka he was about to be hit by the chair until-_

 _"Knock it off, will you?"_

 _!_

 _Then everything went to fast. All Kokoa see was white until she was send flying back._

 _"Eh?" Was all could she said._

* * *

"Ahh~ Finally. It's finally gone." I said as I was walking on the corridor of the school. My stomach ache are gone after I went to the toilet.

"Note to self, never eat anything that look strange no matter how good it is." I said to myself as I continue walking until I near my class and hear some noise inside.

I opened the door and see the room was chaos. I blinked, again. "The hell is going here?" I said as I turn my attention to the orange-haired girl swing a chair her hand at Moka. 'Why do I feel like I see her somewhere before?' I thought as the orange-haired hit Moka as Moka fall on the ground.

When I saw Moka was hit. For some strange reason, my eyes glowed sickly green. Without any thought, My body move on it own as I rush to the orange-haired girl in blink of an eye with a speed that I surprisingly don't know.

"Knock it off, will you?" I said in a void of emotion.

The girl in front of me didn't have time to blink as I kick the girl with a force that I don't know I have. The girl send flying back until the tables and chairs stopped her.

"E-Eh?" Tsukune said as he brain trying to comprehended what happened in front of him.

I stood there for a few second until I blink as my eyes was sickly green was now back to my normal purple and blue eyes.

"Oww. . .Who are you?" The orange-haired girl get up from where she was kick as she asked.

"Me? Just a person passing through."I said.

"What is that mean?" She said with a scowl.

I say nothing as I walk toward her as she brought herself to a battle stand.

"Wait! Ryūzaki-san! My sister, Kokoa. That girl is my sister, don't hurt her!" She shout as the entire classroom could hear her.

Sister? My eyes wide a little when I look at the girl and could see some resemble her and Moka, and was she blusing? 'Must be all the attention.' I thought as everyone was looking at her.

"Well, it seems there's too many hindrances here now." Kokoa said as she walk to the nearby class door until she stop at the door and look at moka.

"But next time, for sure, please awaken your true self and fight me. See ya, sister." She walk away.

It was silence for few minute until the bell ring.

* * *

 _"So what was that about. Explain it properly, Moka." Said Kurumu. After the incident in the class, Kurumu and the other pull Moka to ask her an explanation._

 _Moka look hesitated for a moment until she explain. "That girl is Shuzen Kokoa. . .I have 4 sisters, I being the second oldest and her the youngest. We had different mothers, but we lived together since we were little." She explained as she remember a past memory._

 _"My memory's already a little fuzzy about it, but. . .We'd do nothing but fight everyday" We could see a younger Kokoa fighting a younger silver-haired Moka in an old mansion. "But this was before my Demonic Power was sealed by the Rosario Seal. Kokoa never won, even once." The younger Moka kicked the younger Kokoa away._

 _"_ Kokoa. . .I've ground tired of your clingy behavior. However, it's useless. No matter how many times you try, I will win. _" Moka said as she look at the kneeling Kokoa._

 _"_ Don't tell jokes. I won't give up. Until I can win. No matter how many times I have to challenge you _." Said the kneeling Kokoa._

 _Moka look at her for a moment then she turn away from Kokoa to look at the mansion window as she said. "_ It's too bad, but. . .that too, is impossible. Soon, I will be leaving this house. To find out if mother truly lives in the human world or not. Studying, she trained to seal this Demonic Power. _"_

 _"_ Consider today's fight the last one. _" Moka look back Kokoa when she said that._

 _Kokoa look at her with a teary expression. "_ E-Eh. . .Don't joke like that, w-what is this. . . _" She paused until her expression change to an anger one as she shout._

 _"_ Sneaky! You're just quitting while you're ahead!? Then, who am I supposed to fight from now on!? _" She shout at Moka but Moka just walk away and only said 'Sorry'._

 _Kokoa look at the retreat Moka as she continue to shout with tears coming out of her eyes. "_ No! Unforgivable! I'll chase after you until the ends of the earth! I'll definitely beat you! _" She whined but Moka only just walking away as more tears coming out of her eyes._

 _"That wasn't a lie. After I went to the human world, time after time Kokoa would show up, challenging me to a match. Even after having my power sealed by the Rosario, it was the same. No longer being able to fight, my only option was to run from place to place."_

 _Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore look at Moka with a mix expression. "What? Then, that girl just now was nothing more than some sibling rivalry she wanted to win? And because fo that, she entered into this school?" Kurumu asked with the 'are you kidding me' face as Moka nodded with a grim look._

 _"Can't you just tell her that you can't remove the Demonic Power seal yourself?" Kurumu suggested._

 _"I did tell her many times! But it's no use by suddenly coming to this school, she thinks that someday I'll accept her challenge." She said as she look down._

 _"That pain in the ass. . .want me to bury her in ice?" Mizore said as ice claw begin to form around her hands._

 _"Stop it! For the time being, she's still my sister!" Moka said to Mizore in panic._

 _"Maybe you should face her." Said a voice behind them._

 _"Ahhh!" They shout and jump back to look at the one who said that._

 _"_ _Reigō_ _-san/_ _Ry_ _ūzaki_ _-san!?" Yes. Behind them was_ _Ry_ _ūzaki Reigō_ _, drinking some juice box._

* * *

After the bell rang, I saw Kurumu and the other pull Moka out of the class and curious, I follow them.

Then Moka started to explained. I'm not too surprise about Moka having three other sister since I recalled when I watch the anime she mention them but I sweatdrop when I realized it's was no more than a sibling affair. Guess the Yōkai brought the sibling rivalry to the next level.

"Stop it! For the time being, she's still my sister!" Moka said to Mizore in panic. I decided to make my present know as I said behind them.

"Maybe you should face her." I said as they jump back.

"Reigō-san/Ryūzaki-san!?" They said in unison.

Then Moka realize something. "Umm. . .Ryūzaki-san, what do you mean when you said I should face her?" She asked.

"It mean what I mean. You should face her because no matter how many time try to run away she will fine a way to find you." I said that as she deep in thought.

"But I can't! She won't listen to me and will attack me unless I turn into my Vampire self!" She protest.

"Then think what should you do. Whether or not she attack you, she still your sister, after all." I said to her.

"Anyway, I think I should go now. I have business to do." I said as I turn away form the group but Moka said stopped me.

"Ryūzaki-san, umm. . .Do you have a sister before?" She asked. I paused for few until I answered.

"Yes, I do. I used to have one." I said with a void of emotion. She flinched when I said that but I didn't notice and walk away.

* * *

"Sister, huh?" I said to no one as I continue to walk. I was lost in my thought that I didn't realized I was walk in the forest.

I sweatdrop at that. "Oh well, better go back." I was about to back until I hear an arrogant voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I turn to where the voice is and saw what appear to be a group of delinquent.

"B-Boss! It's him." I saw one delinquent point at me and I see some of them was the guy I beat the other day.

"Oh, it's him, huh? The one you said that beat you and the other." The leader which I guessing said to the one I beat earlier.

"Boss! You should show his place around here!" One of guy said as all them agree with a 'Yeah!'.

"So. . .Who are you again?" I said with a deadpan face.

When they hear me ask that some of them face fault at that. "You know damn right who we are! We are the Ishimiya group!" One of them declare in rage.

"Oh. . ." I said in sarcastic tone.

"Damn. He's mocking us. Boss! You should really show him who we are." They said to their leader as the leader laugh arrogantly.

"Now, now, boy there no need to rush. We will beat him slowly." The leader said that as he begin to transform and wow does he look ugly then before.

"Who are you suppose to be, ugly face?" I said in an unimpressive voice as I look at him.

"Insolence fool! You are looking at the great Oni. You should be greatfull that this great me transform!" His voice booming as he turn into a bigger Oni than the Oni that I beat the other day.

"Oh, I'm so greatful." I said in an unimpressive and sarcastic voice.

He twitch as veins appear around his head temple. He look at me in rage.

"Why you!" He brought his massive fist and punch at me but I dodge it at the last second.

I sighed. "Hah, will you let me go if I say please?" He roar at that. "That would be a no. Well, no use talking." The Chalice belt appeared and I swiped the Change Mantis Card.

"Henshin"

 **CHANGE**

I turn into Chalice as the Chalice Arrow when I flicks my waist. I charge at them.

* * *

"Whew. . . it's very refreshing when you release your stress." I said to on one as all round me was the beat up group as they either grunt or moan in pain. It's took me fifteen minute to beat them. They are harder to beat that the last time but I still beat all of them.

"Well, better get going." I said as I bring the Spirit Card and swiped it.

 **SPIRIT**

I turn back to my civilian self as I walk away.

* * *

When I return to the school I see a sight that give me deadpan expression.

"Onee-chan~! Wake up~~!" Said cheerfully Kokoa as she swing a spiked mace at Moka.

After I ask Tsukune and the other what happened. They said that thing are ok now was all they said as I didn't bother too much and just rolled with it.

* * *

 **And that it. This is all of this chapter and sorry if you want to see a fighting scene.**

 **Leave a comment if you want to ask something.**

 **Anyway. Night out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire nor Kamen Rider. I only own this OC and story.**

 **Let's Ride!**

* * *

"Fuwaa! Crap, I shouldn't stay late last night." I yawned and said to no one as I walk to the school with students around me.

"Hmm?" Then I see a crowd of students looking at something. Curious, I walk to the crowd. "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" I asked a random student near me.

"Oh, it's the Street Slasher." The student said.

"Street Slasher?" I repeated as I look at the scene before me. There is yellow KEEP OUT sights and a student which I guess is the victim was having a medical aid.

"You haven't heard?" He asked as I shook my head in respond. "A group of thug escape from the human world and come here." He continue.

"I see. Hmm?" I said then I feel like someone stare at me but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and continue walk to the school.

Unknowned to me, the culprit was in the scene, grinning.

* * *

 _In the Headmaster office, we see the Mikogami, the Headmaster himself was looking at the huge window with his hand what appeared to be a walkie talkie. Then the door behind him opened._

 _"Headmaster-sama, you call me?" At the door was Ruby as she look at the Headmaster. Earlier, she received an emergency called from the Headmaster as she hurry to his office._

 _"This is an emergency, Ruby. Get all the students inside." He said to her after his stop talking to the walkie talkie in his hand._

 _"What happened?" Ruby asked._

 _"A notorious group of thugs is now in this school. Those thugs had been messing around in the human world. Now they made a bad move and escaped to here." He said with his eyes glow brighter than usual._

 _"Then the street slasher is. . ." She trail as she didn't finished as the Headmaster said first._

 _"It will be big trouble if this is that group. An ordinary student cannot beat them." He said as he then have a dark grin on his face._

 _"I wonder if you can. . .bring Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san here?" She look alert when he said that._

 _"But Headmaster-sama! He's an ordinary student like the other. We can't do that!" She protested._

 _"Ruby" Was all the Headmaster said before she retain herself before she bow._

 _"If it is your order, Headmaster-sama. Then, it will be done." Ruby said before she walk to the door and do her order._

* * *

*RING*

The bell ring signal that today class is over which mean either you have a club to attend or go back to the dorm. I walk out of the class with my back until-

"Ryūzaki-san!" A voice call me as I look at the one who call me.

"Ruby-san?" I said in confuse as Ruby walk to me.

"Hello Ryūzaki-san." She greeted.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I would like you to come with me to the Headmaster office. The Headmaster would like to meet you." She said. I raise an eyebrow as I wonder what the Headmaster want want from me. I nodded and we walk together to the Headmaster office.

We already in the Headmaster office door as Ruby open for me.

"Ah, Welcome Ryūzaki-san." The Headmaster said as I walk in.

"So, what is it that you want me to come here?" I said.

"Cut to the chase. I see." He said as he continue. "I would like to discuss something about, Ryūzaki-san."

"And that is?" I said as the Headmaster have a dark smirk on his face.

* * *

 _In the dungeon, Kokoa was on the ground with a massive Minotaur in front of her. In all her life, all she want was wanted to be her sister and the sister she love so much. She was her goal, her pride but that damn friend of her, Aono Tsukune ruining everything!_

 _Her plan was to bring her sister back to the darkness. She almost success but the moment that damn Tsukune come. Her sister turn back to the normal weak girl that she hated so much!_

 _Both her and her sister was born in a house of darkness. She live in a different world from them. In her childhood, she never have a thing that call friend. Her sisters was all separate. She's always alone. She was busy complain to notice a massive fist coming to her._

 _Tsukune notice first and took the hit in her place. She's a Vampire, was save by a lowly being then her. She's a shame to her clan. She lost in thought and another fist successfully punch her, knocking the air out of her._

 _She even fail to notice another one behind as she was on the ground, weak, defenseless._

 _'Why? Why are things turning out like this?' Was the thought of Kokoa, struggling on the ground. She only wanted her beautiful and powerful sister back. So why is it so hard?_

 _"Onee-sama. . ." She said as tear coming out of her, trembling. She's a vampire but despite that she still a kid nonetheless._

 _"Do you see now? Never mind vampire or whatever, kids shouldn't be fooling around." A voice said as Kokoa look at the one who said that._

 _"Y-You are. . ." Kokoa eyes wided in disbelieve as the who said was Kurumu with Mizore near her._

 _"H-Heaven't you realized? That is no ordinary street slasher. There's no way you can. . ." Kokoa said. The Minotaur make a 'Foogh?' noise and raise a long blade in his hand._

 _"Stop, you weakling! Come back, you are gonna be killed!" Kokoa shouted as the Minotaur swing the blade as Kurumu and Mizore dodge it. Both of them stump their foots on the ground as the ground where they step have a spider crack shape and Kurumu thump her right shoulder while Mizore thrust her left ice claw hand on the Minotaur._

 _"FOOOAAAAAGGH!" The Minotaur was flying back due to Kurumu and Mizore strength behind it._

 _"Who's the weakling? We training ourselves quite a lot to overcome your sister someday." Kurumu said as Mizore continue. "Pretty fun, just like shonen manga. Namely, the Secret Training Against the Other Moka." Kokoa gawked at them._

 _"If you think Vampires are the only strong one. You will be regretting it, you see?" Kurumu said proudly._

 _Mizore looked around and realize Tsukune and Moka are not here as she ask Kurumu. "Hey. . .Tsukune and Moka aren't here. . .Aren't they kidnapped?"_

 _"Eh!? Can't be. . .When!?" Kurumu said and look around in panic._

 _"You took too much time by showing off, Kurumu." Mizore said with a dry expression._

 _"It's your fault!" "No, yours!" Then they argue at each other and swing their fist around childishly._

 _'For a moment they lifted in my eyes but they aren't so great after all." Kokoa thought._

* * *

 _"_ _ **Emergency! Emergency! Powerful thieves have penetrated Y**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai Academy. Many students have been attacked and they are still missing withing the school. For the safety of all students, please return to your respected classrooms and stay on guard. I repeat. . .**_ _" The Big micro said as all the students and the staff was everywhere_.

 _"Eh? What the hell? So troublesome."_

 _"Move it, brat. Don't get in the way."_

 _"Kya!" Yukari shriek as she randomly bumped._

 _"Aww~ The situation has become worse now." She said as she continue to walk. 'Don't tell me that the phantom killers we are searching for are group of thieves. I wonder if everyone who went to search for them is safe.' She thought._

 _"This is really a worst case." She said out lout. Then she started to imagine to something happened to her Moka._

 _"Waa~ What should I do? I'm so worried, worried~~" She said in panic._

 _"Ara. . Isn't that Yukari-chan?" A voice said behind her._

 _"Long time no see. What are you doing in a place like this?" The voice continue to said as she look back and she saw Ruby._

 _"Ruby-san!" Yukari went straight to hug Ruby as Ruby let out a 'Kya' noise in surprise._

 _"How are you? Sorry. Haven't come to see you for quite a while. And I'm just on duty right now as well." Said Ruby as Yukari hug her tighter._

 _"W-What should I-" Yukari mumbling as Ruby have a questions look at Yukari._

 _"What should I do? This is really bad Tsukune-san and the others might be in danger right now." Yukari blur out as Ruby have a surprise look on her face._

 _"Eh?" Ruby said in confused. "Ah. . . But you are probably busy right now as well. Umm. . . What should I do?" Yukari notice she slip out the secret as she let out a small nervous laugh._

 _"What happened to Tsukune-san and the others!?" Ruby suddenly in front of her face as Yukari let out a 'Uwa' noise due to the sudden question._

 _"Ru. . .Ruby-san?" Yukari suttered. "Nothing. . . For now, can you please tell more details on what happened, Yukari-chan." Said Ruby._

 _"Ruby-san" A voice said behind them._

 _"Ah!_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san." Behind them was_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki._

 _"_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san" She said with a grim expression as she look at him._ _He have a realize look and nodded._

* * *

"Is this the place?" I ask Yukari as she nodded.

The place before me was a ruin dungeon as I, Ruby and Yukari went in.

"It's dark in here." Ruby said as she chant a spell that light up the place.

We continue to walk for a while until I notice something as I stopped.

"Hmm. What is it, Ryūzaki-san? Why are you stopped?" Yukari said. My only respond was pointing in front of me.

Both of them look at where I pointed and saw a beat up Minotaur on the ground.

"Oh my. This must be one of the thieves." Said Ruby as she walk to the Minotaur and was about to examined it until it suddenly move.

The Minotaur saw Ruby as it growl and raise it fist to punch her but she blocked it by her barrier that she created as she jump back from Minotaur.

"It's strong." She said near me as she started to chant her spell but she was cut of when I slowly walking to the Minotaur by myself.

"Wait! Ryūzaki-san. This one is strong. Please stand back!" She shout but I ignore her as I flicks my hand and the Chalice Arrow appear in my hand, surprised them.

"You go first, Ruby-san, Yukari. I'll deal with this." I said but they didn't listen.

"But we can't do that. If we work together. We can do this." Ruby said as I look at them and they wide eyes when I subconsciously release the Undead power and look at them with my sickly green eyes.

"Go. I handle this and beside, this is only just a warm up." I said as they nervously nodded and running to the other direction.

"Now. Let's do this." I said as the Chalice Belt appear on my waist and swipe the Change Card.

"Henshin"

 **CHANGE**

I change to Chalice as the Minotaur roar and charge at me.

* * *

 _Back at Ruby and Yukari they were on the other direction from the fight._

 _"Do you think it's alright to let_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san fight it?" Yukari ask out loud._

 _"To be honestly, I don't know." Ruby slowly said since she thought that he was an original student then she remember the sickly green eye as she continue. "But. . . I think that_ _Ry_ _ū_ _zaki-san can do this."_

 _Yukari look at Ruby but said nothing as the continue._

* * *

I dodge the Minotaur massive fist and slash it fist as the it roar in pain. Thinking quickly, I remove the Chalice Rouzer and attack to the Chalice Arrow. I open the Rouze holder and pull out one card. I roused it on the Chalice Rouzer.

 **RUSH**

Blue hologram enter me and the power of the Rush Rhinoceros fill through me. I rush to the Minotaur, which saw me as it brought it other fist to hit me but it too late as I tackle it with a strength of a Rhinoceros.

The Minotaur send flying back as it roar. Then a few second later, it stand up as I wanted this fight to be quick as I pull out two more card and roused it.

 **SCREW**

 **BLIZZARD**

Two blue holograms enter me as I charge at the Minotaur as, it see me and growl. It raise it fist to hit me but I dodge it by sidestep and raise my fist as the element of ice surround my fist.

 **BLIZZARD GALE**

I punch it with a screw punch. After I punch it, ice begin to surround body of the Minotaur and froze it.

"Phew. Now that's done. I better go." I walk but I realized something as I stopped.

"Now, which way did they go?" I realize I forgot where they went.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**

 **Night out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the Chapter 8 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire. Only my OC and story of mine.**

 **Let's ride!**

* * *

I already walking for ten minute but I still haven't find anyone.

" _This dungeon is a maze. I don't know which way I go now._ " I said to myself until I heard some screaming noise on the other side as I ran to the where the scream is.

I arrived at where the screaming is and see a Spider Yōkai with Moka in it arms on the air, screaming. I saw Tsukune on the ground with blood coming out on his back.

I rush to the Spider Yōkai and slash it arms as it shouted in pain. I caught Moka in my arms as I gently put her down. Moka look at me frightening.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Spider Yōkai shout at me as it arms have been cut off, only two of them haven't cut off yet.

" _Me?_ " I pointed at myself. " _Your executioner._ " I said and I fired a Force Arrow to it's leg as it roar in pain and I fired another one to the other leg.

I was about to walked to the Spider Yōkai until I felt a demonic energy behind me as I stop.

I turn back and saw Tuskune stand up with his hair band shadow his eyes.

"T-Tsukune. . .?" Moka said in hesitation. Tsukune slowly toward me as my body started to tense by sensing something's not right from Tsukune.

Then out of nowhere, Tsukune punched me as I blocked it on instinct. Inside the helmet, my eyes wided in surprised and slightly shocked as the force behind the punch was powerful as I sent back a little.

" _What the hell!?_ " I shout in surprised. I looked at Tsukune and notice something is not right. His eyes instead of the usually brown was now blood red slit eyes.

Then I felt the air around here was now silent. Then bats surrounded Tsukune as his Yōkai Energy began to rose.

The bat disappeared as Tsukune rushed at me at the blink of an eye and punched me. I quickly blocked but the force behind his punch was powerful enough to make me stumble.

'He can't tell a friend or a foe!?' I shout in my mind. Then without warning, Tsukune appeared before me in an insane speed and gave me a right hook. I dodge it as I instinctly gave him an uppercut as he was in mid air before I quickly gave him a straight punch as he fall back.

" _You got to be kidding me._ " I muttered as I watched Tsukune stood up. " _He still can get up?_ " The strength of my punch was strong enough to scattered a normal human bone but unknown to myself is that Tsukune is not a normal human right now.

" _Shit!_ " Tsukune appeared right before and unleashed a barrage of punches as I brought up my hands to defend. One of the punch got hit right to my face, I stumble a little as Tsukune stop punching me and deliver a kick to my right abdomen with a strength strong enough to nearly broke my ribs.

I wipe my eyes due to the strength his kick as I send flying to the wall. The regeneration kick in as the pain slowly disappeared but I started to felt tired. 'I have to end this quickly or else I'm going to black out soon!' I shouted in my mind, trying to find a way to knock him out without accidentally killing him.

Suddenly, an idea come to my mind as Tsukune slowly walk toward me. I stood up and opened the Rouze holster, pulling out one card and rouse it.

 **CHOP**

Blue hologram of Chop Hammerhead enter my hand as the power of my chop increase dramatically. I rushes to Tsukune as he ded the same and raise his fist to attack me, as I did the same. The moment Tuskune fist nearly collided with me, I use the maximum of my speed to avoid the punch and ran behind his back and do chopped at the nape of his neck with a powerful chop.

Tsukune have a surprise mixed with pain for a moment until his collapse on the ground. I stare at him for a moment if his is unconscious or not.

"Umm. . ." I look at Moka as she look at me frighteningly, trying to speak but can't due to fearing if am one of them. I removed the Chalice Rouzer from the Chalice Arrow as I put it back at the belt and pulled the Spirit card, roused it.

 **SPIRIT**

I changed back to my civilian persona with few bruises as Moka have a surprise mixed with shock look. "Ryūzaki-san?" She said in disbelieved.

"Yo." I greeted her with a smirk.

* * *

 _In the other side of the dungeon, Kurumu and the other, exclude Tsukune and Moka was narrowed their eyes on the 'fake' Tsukune._

 _Moment ago, they was fooled by the 'fake' Tsukune until Yukari pointed out. The real Tsukune usually have the Holy Lock on his right wrist to suppress the Y_ _ō_ _kai Energy from turning him into a Ghoul. If his was to remove it, he will turn into a mindless Ghoul immediately._

 _The 'fake' Tsukune claimed himself as a Doppelganger and now was beating both Kurumu and Mizore by copying Kurumu and martial arts which his learn from the human since his race is unfit for fighting._

 _"'There no way a copy can be stronger than me' you say? You really don't understand. I already told you I've mastered every martial are there is since my kind are not fit for fighting. I can push this body to it's fully potential." The Doppelganger said to the beaten Kurumu and Mizore._

 _"You two should know with that one strike you don't stand a chance, right?" His raise the his nails claw ready to striked them. "Die obediently." He said coldly as he was about to striked them until his instinct tell him to dodge. He look back and saw a green blast soaring to him._

 _"Wha-!?" His didn't finished as the green blast hit him, sending him away from Mizore and Mizore as they both staring in shock._

 _"Agh!" He slammed to the wall behind as he tried to get up but can't. "W-What the h-hell was t-that?" He look but his vision are blur as he shook his head to get the dizziness away._

 _He get a clear look to what going on. "Who the hell are you!?" He saw what could be description a humanoid mantis with heart-shape red eyes and a bow in it hand._

* * *

" _Your worse nightmare._ " I said, behind me was both Moka and Tsukune as I was in my Chalice form. I slowly walk toward the Doppelganger as everyone look at me with narrowly eyes think if I'm a treat or not.

Ruby-san and Yukari notice my bow and was about to say something but for some reason the their face suddenly turn into horror and fear. I was wonder why but I didn't ask as the Doppelganger spoke.

"Tsukune if you are here then I take it. You defeated Kumocchi, right?" He said and look at both Tsukune and Moka. In his mind, he trying to buy some time to think of a plan to get away from this situation.

I didn't let him get his answer as I swing the Chalice Arrow at him and surprisingly, he still have an energy to dodged my slash, and ran pass me.

I turned back and was met by an axe kick. I stare at the leg that was about to strike me as time slow down around me before my body move back on it own, as the strike hit the ground leaving a big spider web crack instead of my head.

"Impressive. You still can dodge even though I attempted to surprise you by attack at your blank point." He complimented me. I said nothing and charged at him as he went into a defend stance. I punched him but his block and punched him again but his still block it as I continue my assault.

'Shit! This is not good. At this rate, I can't last any longer.' Was the thought of the Doppelganger as he still dodging from me. On the corner of his eyes, his saw Tsukune and the other until he notice the pink-haired girl.

'That's it!' He realized as he dodge the last of my assault and run at the group. They tried to hit him but he was faster as he grab Moka.

"Hey! You bastard! Nobody touch my Onee-sama!" Kokoa was enraged when she saw his touching her sister as she raise her giant spike mace and hit at him, smoke begin to appeared block them. Then I heard someone laughing in the smoke until the smoke disappeared as my eyes wiped.

"Hahahaha! Look like I've hit a jackpot. The instant our eyes met I knew something hit me. 'There's something about this woman.' Just like 'I want to transform into her.' see~?" He now turn into Moka's Vampire form as I felt he's Yōkai Energy increase dramatically. "I didn't this woman possessed this hidden power." He injuries earlier was now heal as he look good as new.

"What the-! The enemy now became Inner Moka!?" I heard someone shout behind me.

"This isn't good. He was strong enough transformed into Kurumu. If this guy turned into Inner Moka then. . ." Mizore said with nervous sweat trailing down on her face.

"You can never replace my Onee-sama, You bastard!" Kokoa shouted in rage as she recklessly swing her giant mace at him but she was send flying back by a powerful palm strike from the Doppelganger.

"Hahahaha! It's like an infinite amount of power is gushing though me!" He began to laugh arrogantly. "There's no one who can stop me anymore!" He said as he flying kick Kurumu and Mizore as they black out. He continue to attack the other until he felt something.

"Oi oi, you think this will work. Hu-!?" He block a fist from me but he wipe eyes when he felt he was send flying. "W-What *cough* the hell w-was t-that?" He look at me and saw my fist was glowing with power.

Earlier, I roused the Beat Lion and punched him after his looking away. He got up as he was about to attack until he felt something's off.

"Eh? Huh? What the!? My power. . .I can't use my power! What's going on!?" He look at his hand as his felt his power decrease dramatically.

"What is this!? The power in my body is fading away!? How!?" He notice as he look at his back and he see Tsukune behind him.

"Tsukune!? How did you get here!?" Tsukune didn't answer as he spoke. "Vampires. They seem invincible but actually have many weaknesses. Moka-san is also using that weakness to seal her power." The Doppelganger see Moka's Rosario behind his back.

"Putting on the Rosario like this is her weak point." The Doppelganger look at the Rosario for a second and look at Tsukune with sweat dropping from his face.

"I'm not going to let you harm anyone else using Moka-san's body!" Tsukune said as the Doppelganger trying to shook of the Rosario from his back.

"Damn it! You're trying to seal my power with this thing! Cut it out! Let's go!" He trying to shrug it of but Tsukune hold him off, but failing.

I took the chance as I opened the Rouze holder, pulling out a Rouze card and roused it.

 **BIO**

Vine coming out of my hand as I throw the vine to him as Tsukune let of him, the vine tighten him up as Kurumu and Mizore recover and appeared in front of him, and do their combo attack to the Doppelganger.

The Doppelganger send flying away but he surprisingly, hold his ground as he cough with blood coming out his mouth. "I am a professional criminal who has survived many near-death experience. I'm not going to lose to the like of you."

"Don't forget that I right now am invisible! *Pant* So long as that Rosario is pulled away from my body I can kill all of you." He shouted to us as I said next.

" _You sure? Then Akashiya-san, I'll leave the rest to you._ " I said as he realize he was landing behind the one he was copied earlier.

"With pleasure." He look back and see Moka in her Vampire form. "The Rosario I have here was removed from Moka-san and unbound her seal." Tsukune said as he held the Rosario up from him to see.

"I-Impossible" He said as he realized he was in deep shit right now.

"What wrong? Your face doesn't look so good. Did you tell them whoever comes across a Doppelganger will die?" Inner Moka said as she look at him.

"Don't underestimated me you little girls!" He panic as he trying to attack Inner Moka.

"You seem quite worn out. Did you take them so lightly?" She dodge his attack as she gave him a powerful 180 degree roundhouse kick as he send flying to me before I roused two more card.

 **CHOP**

 **TORNADO**

 **SPINNING WAVE**

Wind started to surround me as I held a chop position and I gave him a wind infuse chop. He shouted in pain as blood coming out of him and pass out, as he reverse back to himself.

"We. . .did it?" Yukari said.

"We did it!" They said expect Inner Moka as Ruby ran to the criminal and tied him up with some spell I don't know.

I watch them with a little smile inside my helmet as I decided to leave. I sneak away when they wasn't looking at me. I was about to sneak pass but a hand put on my should stopped me.

I look through my shoulder and see Inner Moka look at me with her usual glare as I glare back behind my helmet then I broke my gaze, and walk away.

* * *

 _"Hey, where did he go?" Kurumu said as she look around and didn't find Chalice._

 _"Don't know but he left before us know." Mizore muttered but loud enough to hear as she looked with her usual deadpan expression._

 _"But I wonder who he is?" Kurumu said as she notice Moka return back to her human form as she walk to her._

 _"Hey Moka, Do you know who he is?" Kurumu asked as Moka have a thoughtful look on her as her mind wonder back._

* * *

 _"Ry_ _ūzaki_ _-san?" She said in disbelieve._

 _"Yo" He greeted her with a smirk as he helped her up and picked Tsukune near her._

 _She looked him at the moment was about to said something but she stop herself as she look down._

 _"Speak" He said out of the blue._

 _"Huh?" She look up at him in confused._

 _"You wanted to ask me something, don't you? Go ahead." He said as she bitten her lip then she ask._

 _"Who are you really, Ry_ _ūzaki_ _-san?" He think for a moment and answered._

 _"That's a really silly question. I'm your classmate." He said, chuckled._

 _"No. What I mean is: What are you?" She said to me as I sighed._

 _"That's for another time. For now, your friends and your sister came looking for you." She wiped eyes when she heard that as she trying to get up but she twitch in pain, remember her injuries from earlier._

 _"Easy there. You can't go with that an injuries like that." He said._

 _"But the other are going to with a dangerous criminal. I can't stay here." She protest as she tried to get up but fail._

 _"Hah, Don't you faith on friends?" He sighed as she look at him._

 _"Huh?" She said in confuse._

 _"Have faith on your friends. They aren't little kids. Why would you call them friends when you don't have some faith on them? That what friend mean, doesn't it?" He said as she finally calm down at that._

 _She look at him and notice he summon that bow he use earlier. The same belt on his waist appear as he pull the buckle and attached to the bow. He pull one card from the holster on his right and swiped thought the buckle as it announced._

 _ **RECOVER**_

 _She surprised when the card turn into blue hologram and enter him as he bruise earlier was now gone. He touched her and Tsukune as she have a surprise look when she notice the wound was now gone, same could be said for Tsukune as he look good as new._

 _"Now that's done. Let's wait until Tsukune get up and we'll looked for them." He said as he remove the buckle and put it back to his belt, as he swiped another card in his hand._

 _ **CHANGE**_

 _He turn back to his to the form he was fighting the_ _Spider_ _Y_ _ō_ _kai earlier. "_ In exchange of healing you, please tell nobody about me, Akashiya-san. OK? _" Moka look at him for a moment and nod gratefully."_ Called me Chalice in this form. _" He said to her as Tuskune started to wake up._

 _"Huh? Moka?" He look at Moka then he wiped eyes when he remember what happened as he quickly stand up and saw me. He scream in frightening as he was in front of Moka, trying to protect her what he threat before them._

 _"Moka?" He look at Moka and see she was shaking her head._

 _"It's okay. He's the one who save us." He looked back at Moka and me then again as she explained what happened when he black but not when he turned into ghoul._

 _"Let's go." He said as the two of them followed him._

* * *

 _Moka shook her away from the though. "I don't know who he is either. He name Chalice other than that he didn't said anything. He was helping us and that's all." She said, inside she feeling guilty lying to her friend but Ry_ _ūzak_ _i must have his own reason for not tell them._

* * *

I walked out the dungeon in my human form which I luckily find the right way with hand in my pocket as I saw the Headmaster walking toward me with some people behind him which I guess was the police in the Yōkai world.

"Well now, I thought you're going to lost in there but I'm surprise you get here without getting lost." He said with his usual creepy voice as I wave it off.

"You know that the criminal are in here and you sent me here. I still don't get why I agree with you in the first place." I sighed. He laugh darkly as if he found something funny.

"Then again, you promise me a deal when this is over." I said as I saw the people behind him went into the dungeon.

"Your job are done here. So you can go now and yes I promise." He said as I walked away to the dorm.

The next two days, the news about the criminal capture was spread through the campus.

* * *

 **Well that's for this chapter.**

 **Leave a review if you wanted to ask me anything.**

 **Night out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 9 of** **Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider nor Rosario+Vampire. I only own this story and OC.**

* * *

 _"A group of three robbers has entered Y_ _ōkai_ _academia and attacked some students! The group was defeated after a great battle, and was sent to the rehabilitation facility!"_

 _One of the biggest news in Y_ _ōkai_ _Academia. It's been two days since the incident in the dungeon. The news about the incident was spread like a wildfire. The news didn't said anything about who but rumor said a group of student captured the dangerous criminal._

 _"Hey, did you look at Y_ _ōkai_ _newspaper?" Random student said as muttered and whispered was heard in the crown at the school gate._

 _"Yeah. It was so interesting."_

 _"It was so detailed about the robbery group incident."_

 _"Ah, the boss looks kinda cool."_

 _"Newspaper club!"_

 _"How about a copy of Y_ _ōkai_ _newspaper?" We could see Tsukune and the other, hand out the newspaper with smiled on their face._

 _"It's the first issue for the semester!" Moka said as someone stood in front of them._

 _"Ah, Ry_ _ūzaki_ _-san!" They saw Ry_ _ūzaki_ _with a small grinned on his face_

 _"May I have a newspaper?" He said. They handed him a newspaper as the day continued like usual._

* * *

"Please join the Tennis club!"

"Please join the Gaming club!"

"Please join the Swimming club!"

I stared at the scene before me with a nonchalant looked as the crowd are getting crowd and louder. This is the day where all the freshmen must looking for a club by the rule of the Headmaster himself.

After the Incident, nothing have happened ever since the two last days. In this last two days, I noticed something inside me changed. My body is started to moved faster, stronger and jumped higher.

It's was at the point of a superhuman level. I also can think calm in a dire situation. I know this is going to be happened sooner or later and I already accepted that since it's no use trying to denied it.

But what bothered me was my emotion. My emotion started to changed due to the Undead influence.

I was snapped out of my thought when I automatically arrived on the rooftop. "I should stop doing that." I sighed and remind myself. Seriously, I really should stop doing that. Someday, I might get involved with an unwanted situation if I don't stop doing that.

"Hmm?" I saw something or rather someone near at the edge of the rooftop. Curious, I walked toward to see an older student taking photos.

I looked at the student and started to recognized who he is. He's Morioka Ginei. The president of the Newspaper blue and a peeping tom.

It's only took me one look to know what he was doing. He was taking picture at the female changing room through the window.

"Oh, that's good. Oh yeah. That's a nice pantie she wearing. Wait. That's one look sexy!" He was in he own world to noticed me walking toward him.

"Hey, that one over there. There's another one hot one and she wearing a stripe panties." I played along with him as he still didn't noticed me with him now.

"Oh, you're right! That one good too." He said as he kept snapping another photos. After a minute, he realized I was here with him. He look at me with a caution looked.

"No need to look at me like that. I'm not like I'm going to call them to beat you up or something." I said with a deadpan look. He looked at me in suspicious for a second and released a sigh of relief.

"Don't sneak up like that, dude. And what are you doing here?" He asked looking at me suspicious again.

"Oh just a normal student passing through. I was wonder how I have heard a rumor about a peeping tom here and here I am looking at him." I said as he flinched when I said the second part.

"Don't worry. Like I said I'm not like I'm going to call them to beat you up or something." I said as I walk back to the rooftop door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have thing to do and beside if you can. Give me a copy of that." I said to him, closing my eyes and grin like a certain silver-haired fox.

"Gin" I was about to grab the door handle until he said that. I look at him with confuse look.

"The name's Morioka Ginei. Called me Gin." He said as I have a smirk on my face as I opened the door

"Reigō. It's Ryūzaki Reigō, Gin-senpai." I said that as I walk in and close the door.

"Ryūzaki-kun, huh?" He said before he noticed some girl changing and quickly snapping some more pictures.

* * *

 _'This is not look good right now.' Was the thought of Sendou Yukari as sweats trailing down her face._

 _Earlier Kokoa was runaway from the Newspaper after she wore a cheerleader clothes and was embrassing her pride as a Vampire. Yukari confronted her at the rooftop as they both discussed about 'girls' stuff._

 _Later, they both were trying to entered several martial art club but was denied due to their small status as they were having enough of it about people mocking them about being a child._

 _Then, Yukari suddenly have an idea. Kokoa take a pill that called Suku Suku Drop, a medicine that accelerated the user growing rate. Kokoa look like a 17 years old after taking the pill._

 _After that, Kokoa took on a challenge from the Karate club to break down thirteen gravestone and won fifty thousand yen. After taking the fifty thousand yen they was about to walked away before the members of the Karate club earlier trying to persuaded them. She rejected and insulted them as they let their rage took over them, and trying to attack her but she defeated them in an instant._

 _Then, Kokoa confronted the group of the Karate club and their captain, Miyamoto Haiji. Haiji and Kokoa was in a heat conversation and she arrogantly challenge him. They was about to attacked each other before all of the sudden, Kokoa change into a 12 years old child with a puff of smoke as she stopped and so is Haiji. She looked at herself and have a small mental breakdown._

 _Finally, they are in deep trouble right now._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Newspaper club, a row of students waiting in line._

 _"Are? Where did Kokoa and Yukari-chan go?" Moka said as she look around and can't find them._

 _"I hope they are not in some kind of fight." Tsukune said, not sure as he have a small nervous laugh and scratching his chin._

* * *

 _"W-Wait a second? What is this?" Kokoa hug herself as she said to no one in paticular._

 _"I was supposed to become an adult after drinking those Suku Suku Drops, right?" The captain and their members of the karate jaw drops at the scene before them._

 _"So why. . .why have I. . .? Why have I shrunk into this little kid body!?" She hug herself to not let the clothes she was wearing from falling._

 _"Change me back to normal!" Before she was 146 cm now she is around 120 to 130 cm._

 _'She's a loli!?' The captain and the members of the Karate club shouted in their mind as they still jaw drops and have a stupid looks on their faces._

 _"D-Due to these unforeseen circumstances, to return you immediately to normal would be difficult. . ." Yukari tried to explain. "My apologies Suku Suku Drop, No.1. Appears to be unsuccessful."_

 _Originally, she just wanted to get stronger. To just get a little closer to not be left behind by her strong, beautiful Onee-sama._

 _'It's embarrassing! The way I am now, More than anything I'm the opposite of my Onee-sama.' Few tear appeared on her face. 'I gotta go back. I have to do something quick and get back to my original body!'_

 _"Now what?" The voice of the Miyamoto Haiji said behind them._

 _"Why would you shrink at a time like this? There's no way you've forgotten your're in the middle of a fight with us?" Yukari and Kokoa flinched at that._

 _'Just because you changed into a child. Don't think we're just gonna let you of now!' Their gesture screamed everything about that as they cracked their fists, making a pop noise._

 _'This is not look good right now.' Yukari thought as they both started to sweating bullet._

 _"I hope you're prepared to die, bitch. . .cuz on top of beating up our club members. You're making a mockery of Karate right in front of me." Haiji said as he smash his fish into his open palm._

 _"C-C-Captain, punish them please." The one who persuade Kokoa earlier got up and coughing blood. "Those girls are dirty. We got taken out by a surprise attack"_

 _"Shrinking herself is probably a ploy to get you off guard captain! Please use your full strength and teach them the terror of Karate!" He said to the captain._

 _'Ku ku ku. . .You're the one who came up and double teamed me. To accuse such an honorable person like myself of attacking you by surprise.' He thought, grinning at that._

 _"Che! If you wanted to get beat then come and get it!" Kokoa said as she in a fighting stance, prepared herself._

 _Then before she could see, a fist appeared in front of her but not hitting her, only an inch from her face._

 _The pressure behind the punch was strong enough to travel through Kokoa and hitting the school column, making a small crack._

 _"Karate Team Captain, Miyamoto Haiji. No matter who they are, anyone who mocks Karate will not get away without punished." He introduce himself._

 _Kokoa look at the smoking fist that was in front of her with shock sweat trailing down her face. 'A straight thrust!? No way. . .I couldn't even see anything! He' strong not an opponent you can beat in a child's body! I need to get back to my real body right now. . .' She thought rapidly, trying to find a way to get out this situation._

 _Then all of the sudden, he smirk and pet her head. "Well yeah, it's not like I'd actually punch you. Hahaha." He have a happy face as he continue to rubbing her head._

 _Kokoa was dumbfound to do anything. "Hah. . .so cute! You didn't know I was just a big kid-lover, huh?"_

 _"W-What. . .no wait. . ." She started to get a grip of herself as she said._

 _"W-Wait you! I haven't lost yet. The fight has just begu-!" She was interrupted when he pick her up._

 _"Hahaha! Little girl, she's so cute!" Haiji said a nearly pervert look on his face._

 _"Aaa! Cut it out! Don't pick me up and don't say little girl with that perverted face!" She swinging her hands around._

 _He didn't listen as he keep saying 'Little girl Little girl'. "Hey! You're not a kid-lover! You're just a freaking lolicon!" She shouted, forgot all the fight._

 _"D-Don't be fooled, captain." Haiji snapped back as he look at the injured members. "Even with that appearance, she's still an evil woman! Please punish her! Mess with her up, captain." He said and was about to said more until Haiji shut him._

 _"Shut up. I won't have you expose our shame any more than this." He said as the members, shiver in fright._

 _"We're going." He said as the member went with him with a 'Yes, captain.'._

 _"Well, that turned out ok, didn't it Kokoa-san? Let's go back to club" Kokoa have a tear on both of her eyes as Yukari trying to cheer her up._

 _"Oh. Yukari-chan, Kokoa-chan." A new said as they look at they one who said and saw Ry_ _ūzaki_ _with a box of Takoyaki in his hand._

* * *

"Oh. Yukari-chan, Kokoa-chan." I said as ate a Takoyaki.

"Ryūzaki-san? What are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"I could say the same you to you two. What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you be at your club?" I asked as Yukari have a nervous looked while Kokoa have a tear on her face, deep in thought.

"None of your business!" Kokoa snapped at me as she was about to walked away but stop when Yukari placed her hand on Kokoa shoulder.

"Kokoa-san, Where are you going? We should hurry up and go to the club room." Yukari said.

"I don't wanna go back to your damn Newspaper club cuz they just gonna make fun of when they see me!" Kokoa snapped as I notice one member of Karate club glared hatefully at Kokoa and looked away.

I narrowed my eyes at him before I turned to the girls.

* * *

"Pff. . . ."

"PFFAHAHAHAHA!" Kurumu laugh as Mizore snickered trying to hid her laugh, as they looked at Kokoa in her child form.

"Suku Suku Drop. It appears to be a drug that induces 'Force Metamorphosis' into an adult form in the person who takes it." Ruby-san read the formula of the medicine in a paper as Kurumu and Mizore still didn't stop laughing as Kurumu pounding the table, trying to controlled herself.

"So Ryūzaki-san, what are you doing here? Are you planning to join the Newspaper?" Moka said as I was also in the Newspaper club since I was curious.

"Maybe. But I still have a few club to look at." I answered as I watched Kurumu hugged Kokoa while Mizore was petting her head.

"Don't tease her. But why did you want to be an adult so much to the point of taking something? some sort of special situation of something?" Tsukune trying to stopped them as he asked Kokoa.

"That's. . .well you see. . .I tried to join the Karate club but they said no kids and made me feel stupid." She trying to explain without leaving her look weak.

"Hm? You weren't gonna join the Newspaper club?" Mizore said in confused.

"I never said that once!" She said.

"You're silly, aren't you? If you don't join, you'll regret it later." Kurumu giggled as she said to Kokoa.

"The Newspaper club is like number 1 in popularity too in this years culture division. Anyhow, there's just too many applicants you know." Kurumu explained.

"What the hell is this line guys!? It's just bunch of weirdos with ulterior motive written all over them!" Kokoa said as she looked at the line.

'Now that she said that I think all student in the line are all boys with lust look on their face.' I thought.

"It you're gonna join it's gotta be right now. We'd skip the lottery and let you right in as our mascot." Kurumu said as she rubbing Kokoa head playfully.

"Quit rubbing my head! What do you mean, mascot I'm never gonna join!" Kokoa yelled, trying to get out of their gape before Moka said to them.

"You can't everyone cuz even if she turns into a child, Kokoa is still Kokoa. We have to treat her like we always do." Moka said.

"Gosh Moka, How come it's just you being all goody-goody." Kurumu protested.

"It's gotta be tough in that body, right? If you're alright with me helping you." Said Moka.

"N-Nee-sama. . ." Kokoa said with grateful tears in her eyes.

"Moka always has that mature responese to things, right? It's a good thing we came here, right? Kokoa-san." Said Yukari.

"First we gotta do something about thoes baggy clothes. It's no nice to have your underwear showing, is it?" With that said, the girls went to the Arts and Crafts club.

With them gone, only Tsukune and me was in the Newspaper club.

"So. . .This happened all the time, huh?" I asked Tsukune.

"Y-Yeah, sort of." He said, unexpected with the question.

"But. . ." He continued as I looked him.

"It's true that it really crowd everyday but if they work together and happy with it then I'll be happy too." He said as I looked at him for a second before chuckled.

"H-Hey, What so funny!?" He said with an embarrassing looked on his face.

"Nothing. Just thinking that I used to know someone like you, well a lot if I say so." I said.

"Really? I would like to meet someone like that." He said, smiling. "It's would be great."

"Yeah. It's would be great to meet him someday." I said.

"Anyway, I should go now." I said as I went to the door. "I have something else to do."

"Right. and please think about it if you wanted to join the Newspaper club." He said as I nodded and closed the club door.

"Now where should I go next?"

* * *

"So why am I here again?" I asked as I was in some kind of dojo.

"I asked you to spar with me. Remember?" Said Haiji-senpai as he stretching his body.

"Yeah. I know that. But do you have to pull me like that, Haiji-senpai?" Earlier, as I was busy looking at some clubs. When all of the sudden, Haiji-senpai came out of nowhere and dragged me to where I am now.

"Well, I don't have any idea how to bring you cuz whenever I see you, you're always gone the moment I look away." He said as I blinked. Did I really do that?

"You sure you wanna spar with me again cuz the last time, it's end horrible." Before I met Yukari and Kokoa, I was wondered in the Karate club before Haiji-senpai challenging me to a fight out of nowhere. I thought it was weird but in the end I agreed to fight him and as I said it's was ended horribly. I won due to my healing factor and Haiji-senpai was defeated and was his head stuck on the floor the last time? I don't remember.

"Nah, don't brag about the past. Now let's go, shall we?" He said before do the basic karate stand.

"Well, if you say so. . ." I said as it was dead silence before both of us charge at each other with intended to win.

I punched at his face but his blocked it and counter with a thrust. I saw it and used my other hand to blocked the fist. I kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting my right foot. He blocked my kicked with both of his hands as I continue to punched at him randomly.

He blocked every punched as he went into offensive and released a barrage of punches. I was on the defensive as I grunted. I couldn't countered due to his punches was faster and more stronger than I am. I dodged and do a flying roundhouse kick at him but he still can blocked my kick as I retreated back.

In a boost of speed, he appeared near me and do a lightning straight punch at my face. I quickly blocked the punched with my wrist on instincts as blood coming out of it. I narrowed my eyes and successfully punches his jaw with my right fist, elbows him in the chest at the same time, then punches his solar plexus with my left fist three times.

I knocked the air out of him for a second. I twists my body as I jumped, then kicks his face three times. He concentration was now unable as I finished with the last blow by grabbing the back of his collar, lifts him, flips him in midair, then slams him down onto the ground while I pounds my elbow into the his chest. The force of the attack makes the him unable to breathe and a spider web cracked appeared on the floor.

It's was dead silence as I watched him, still on the ground, eyes gone white from my attack earlier.

"So. . .Did I win?" My question was met by dead silence as I shrugged.

It took twenty minute for him to woke up as he grunted. "Ughh. . .What hit me?"

"Oh, you're awake. . .thought you would be stayed there longer." He looked at me when I said.

"Ryūzaki-kun? So I lost, huh?" He said as I nodded.

"Yeah. Seem that way." I said.

"Ryūzaki-kun, will you join the Karate club?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Nah, karate is not my interest. Ask other." I refused before I realized something.

"By the way Haiji-senpai, where is your club members?" I noticed there's nobody were here since Haiji-senpai pulled me.

"Hmm? Now that I think about it. They said something about going somewhere." He was muttered before he went out.

I saw that but didn't asked as I followed behind him.

* * *

I let out a chuckled as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

After we went out of the Karate club, Haiji-senpai was asking some other student about where his club members gone to and found out they were causing trouble.

After a while, we came to the place where all the Karate club's members and surprisingly, the Newspaper club's members. What I surprised is that they're all shrunk down into a 13 years old body.

I snickered at the sight of them smashing around the Karate club's members.

"AAHHH! You're-! Everyone! That's him!" Kokoa noticed Haiji-senpai. "That's the Karate Club's Captain! A hentai lolicon pervert!"

"Eh? What? Yeah I'm a lolicon, so?" He said.

"Get him! Hentai won't be tolerated!" Kokoa commanded the 'Loli army' as I called them. I stepped further away from him, don't wanted to get in the cross fire.

"W-W-Wa-Wait! What did I do?" He said as his on a defensive stand.

"DIE!"

 **Child Only Combination Secret Super Move! Rainbow Destroyer!**

Haiji-senpai was hit by sharp nails, ice claws, a fist, a massive hammer, sharp cards and magic as his send flying to the air. I looked up at him with an 'O' expression at how high his going before he fell down.

"UWWWAAAHH! U-Unbelivable! The Captain. . .Miyamoto Haiji, undefeated in 100 matchs has gone down!" Some of the Karate club's members said that.

I watched the 'Loli army' cheered before they declared who they are as I saw Tsukune at corner while mutter something.

* * *

 _After that incident, 'The Newspaper club annihilated the Karate club'. It's took no time for this incident to spread through the whole school. The rumors create rumors and as they are exaggerated, it is turned into a terrifiying legend. And then. . ._

 _"Um. . .We'd like to cancel joining the Newspaper club." Said the recruit group._

 _"What? This again!? Why?" Kurumu asked them before they're run away frighted with an echo of 'We're gonna get eaten' or something like that._

 _Club membership applicants: 0_

 _The newspaper club's freshman recruitment campaign ended in complete failure. But. . ._

 _"You look like you're having a problem. Do you need help?" A certain red-haired Vampire said that._

 _"Since you said 'in any case'. I'll join for you, the Newspaper club" Said Kokoa in her returned form, blushing red at the intimated._

 _And in this, the Newspaper club gained another member and friend._

 _"Mind if I join then?"_

 _Well. . .one more member and friend._

 _"Ry_ _ūzaki_ _-kun!" They saw Ry_ _ūzaki_ _with an club applicant in his hand._

 _"Welcome to the Newspaper club!"_

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter.  
**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 10 of Rosario+Vampire: Chalice the Undead.**

 **Sorry for haven't update for a while. Thing just got busy and don't have time to write.**

 **Oh and Happy New Year by the way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire. They belong to their original owner.**

* * *

Nothingness.

The first thing I saw was nothingness. Every direction I looked was the same as I wonder why am I here.

Wait. . .

Who am I?

 _Fight. . ._

Huh?

 _Fight. . ._

Fight? For what? Why would I fight?

 _Fate. . ._

Fate?

 _Will you fight fate itself or will you be controlled by fate?_

I. . .I don't know. . .

 _Then, accept it. Unleash your power._

I can't do that either.

 _!_

Who are you?

 _Just accept it._

Who. Are. You!?

 _Accept it!_

I said! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

 _UNLEASH YOUR POWER!_

 **WILD!**

* * *

 _July._

 _The Y_ _ōkai Academy_ _was visited by unusual weather._

 _This academy actually has no 'seasons', the academy is isolated from the human world by a giant barrier, and the inside temperature is kept pretty much the same all year. . ._

* * *

"So why am I here?" I said as I'm the Headmaster's office, sitting on a couch,

"Mikogami-sama, would like to speak with you about something?" Said Ruby as she was standing beside by for a while now.

After I joined the Newspaper club, nothing yet has happened other than Haiji-senpai asking for a rematch and some duty at the club.

The door opened as I saw the Headmaster coming in.

"Did I make you wait long?" I shook my head as he sat on the opposite couch.

"Now then, I would like you to do something for me." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I want you to go to some place far away from here." He said.

"And that 'some place' is?" I asked.

"At the Snow Village." I rose an eyebrow at that.

"Snow Village?" I repeated the word.

"Yes, the Snow Village. The homeland of the Yuki-Onna." He explained.

"Shirayuki's home?" He nodded as I asked my next question.

"What is it that I'm going to do at Shirayuki's home?" He then hand me a couple of photos and placed its down on the table.

I picked up both the photos and looked at it. The first photo was a man that looked around twenty to twenty five and with a swept back hair handsome face. He have white skin and red eyes. He wore a tuxedo and a smoking cigarette in his mouth.

The second picture was a beautiful female that look around nineteenth. She has light blonde hair, tanned skin and red eyes. She have a long hair, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots.

"These two are Fujisaki Miyabi and Shuzen Kahlua. These two are from the organization called Fairy Tale." He explained.

"What exactly is Fairy tale?" I asked.

"Fairy tale is a force of the world and a dangerous organization. They are the opposite of this school, not aiming for a peaceful coexistence with humans." He said as I looked at the two photos.

Strange, I know that I familiar with the story but I never knew that another organization appeared. Did my present here change something?

"Your mission is to go to the Snow Village and meet with the Snow Priestess." I raise an eyebrow.

"Snow Priestess? Like a Miko?" He nodded.

I thought for a moment before I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I accept this task." Beside, since it's been a few month now and I still haven't check the outside world yet. I still haven't know how I can returned to my world yet.

"Oh, before I forgot. The other has already been gone there already." He reminded as I looked at him in confused.

"By 'other' you mean. . ." I trailed.

"The members of your club, Tsukune and the other." He said as I blinked.

"Wait. Why would they be at the Snow Village?" I asked.

"They must haven't you told you. Shirayuki-san invited them to her home few hours earlier." He explained. Huh? No wonder I haven't saw any of them at the Newspaper Club.

"So, when will I be going?" I asked him.

"An hour later, the school bus will come and get you." I nodded at before he dismissed me.

* * *

"What happened to you, Gin-senpai?" I looked at the bedridden Gin-senpai with a blank looked.

"Ahahaha. . .You see, the girls were did this to me." He said. It didn't took me long to get the hint of what going on.

"I see. Must be hard, huh?" I said.

"No no no, It's great here. The nurse take care of me." He gave me a thumb up before a nurse come in but I stepped back a little as the nurse that came in was not what I expected.

The nurse rather than a female it's was a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips, black bushy hair and has a well defined jawline.

I looked at the muscular man that I assumed to be a nurse with a blank stare before I looked at Gin-senpai.

"So that's your nurse huh?" Judging by the terror looked on him, I take that as a no.

"Well, take your time, you two." I said as I opened the door.

"Wait! Get me out of here!" I looked back at him.

"You said that it's great here. So enjoy yourself." I saluted before closed the door.

"Rest in peace, Gin-senpai." I clapped my hand and prayed.

"Come back! Hey hey hey hand off! Get away from me! Somebody. . .HELP ME!" I ignored everything behind as I walked away from the infirmary like nothing happened.

* * *

By the time I got to the Snow Village, it's already morning. The blizzard at night was strong but due to my body is somewhere of an Undead, the cold didn't affected me that much.

I looked at a piece of paper that the bus driver gave me before I started to walked like in the small map.

It's took me nearly thirty minute before I entered a barrier and the blizzard was started to decreasing. I saw a village in front of me which I guess was the Snow Village.

It's was a one of the most astonishing scene I ever see.

I walked down the snow before I entered the village. I looked at the map again. "Let's see. . .it's got to be somewhere around here."

"Found it." I found the address of the house that will give a stay in tonight before I knocked the door.

I waited for a few second before somebody opened the door as I looked at the person. It's was a woman and quite beautiful one at that. She is a youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied up, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

"Ah, you must be the one that the Headmaster told me about." She said politely before she gestured me to come inside.

"I'm Shirayuki Tsurara. Please to meet you." She introduced herself before gave a light bow as I simply did the same in return.

"Ryūzaki Reigō." I said before I noticed something. "By any change, are you related to Shirayuki Mizore?"

"Ah, yes. I'm her mother. How do you know that, may I ask?" She asked but I could swore that she twitched a little but it could be my imagination.

"I'm in the Newspaper club." I said.

"Ah, I see. But why have I haven't heard to you before?" She asked. She brought some tea as I nodded in gratitude.

"Oh that's because I'm a new member." I said and took a sipped of the tea.

"Speaking of them, where are they? I know that they came here not a few hours ago." I looked around, not seeing any of them.

"Yes, about that. They're planning to rescue my daughter." I looked at her in confuse.

"Let me explain. . ." After that, she explained about the event not long ago.

"I see. So you're telling me that they're going to crush the wedding ceremony?" She nodded at my question.

"So where are they now?" I asked.

"They are in the Priestess Shrine already. Ready to executed the plan." She answered the first part but the second part, she giggled darkly in excitement.

I don't know whether it is a good thing or bad thing. I shrugged.

"I better go there then."

* * *

By the time I get there, the Priestess Shrine was already in commotion.

I didn't see any guard at the entrance as I enter the shrine.

Inside the shrine was a like a huge maze as I avoided any guard that came across.

I ran down through the hall upstairs before I notice the door at the left was frozen.

I stopped and studied the door before I materialized the Chalice Rouzer. I swiped the Change card. "Henshin."

 **CHANGE**

Black static cover my whole body before I turned into Chalice. I summoned the Chalice Arrow with a flick of my hand.

I stand back from the frozen door before I fired an arrow at it. The arrow destroyed the door as I walk into the room.

When I was in the room, I saw a depressing Mizore as she was in the corner of the room with a position that a broken person do.

I walk toward her as I heard her muttered quietly.

"G. . .wa. . .y."

" _Hmm?_ " I couldn't understand what she said before she shouted all of the sudden.

"GO AWAY!" She released a near sub-zero temperature as the room froze.

I said nothing as I dare to walked toward her despite the cold. She releasing more and more of her power as the cold was started to froze my body.

The assault stopped when I stood in front of her. I could heard her moaning in pain.

"I already dirty by that man. Please don't come, Tsukune." I heard her mutter clearly while sobbing as I subconsciously tightened my right hand.

" _Oi. Get up._ " I said as she notice my voice as she looked up.

"You're. . ." She have a realize looked as I kneel down at her level before I did something not I usually don't do and out of her expect.

*SLAPPED*

She have a shock looked as she slowly brought her hand to touch her cheek. She looked at me with shock and confuse.

"What are you . . ." I interrupted her.

" _Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean that you could get depressed like that. You should be thankful that there is some people looking for you._ " I said as I heard multiple footstep.

I heard Tsukune voice as I turned my back at Mizore, leaving her without hearing her. I ran out of the door as behind me Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari was on the stair as I escaped before they come.

I ran down at the stair before I came upon a scene. One man was up on a crater floor as I started to recognize the man. He's Fujisaki Miyabi. One of the two person that is a member of the Fairy Tale.

He were dusting his suit before he notice me.

"Oh and what do we have here?" He looked at me with intrigue looked.

" _A member of Fairy Tale. Man. What a luck. I didn't think you should be here sooner._ " He narrowed his eyes but disappeared quickly.

"Ho? If you know who I am then, may I asked who you are?" He asked.

" _The name's Chalice and I asked you: What are you doing here?_ " Instead of answered, strong aura slowly appeared around him.

I felt my Undead's blood beginning to boil in excitement. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me, grabbing my head with his single hand and threw me away like a rag doll. I hit the wall as it crumble before turned into smoke, block me from his view.

"Well, that was a bit of disappointment." He thought that attack was enough to knocked me out as he was about to walk away before a voice calling out from behind, stopped him.

" _Oi, Oi, Oi. You don't think this is going to take me out, do you?_ " I emerged from the smoke. Looked slightly unharmed. I cracked my neck making a pop noise.

"Ho?" He was fascinated at me. "If you can withstand my power then let test it out. How long will it take for you to fall?"

" _Heh. Don't know. Why not we test it out?_ " I said my word before I charge at him with a speed that surpass the human's limitation. I clenched my fist before gave a hook at him. His didn't move as he took the blow. The blow send him flying back a few mile before his stand his ground.

I didn't satisfied with that before I aim the Chalice Arrow at him. I fired a half charge Force Arrow as his saw the arrow and deflected it like it was nothing. The moment his deflected my arrow, I already at his right side. I slashed at him but his caught the blade and punched me in the gut as shockwave appeared behind me, causing the pillar that was behind me, crumbled by the force of the punch.

I let out a grunt before the regenerate kick in as I kicked him away from me before I fired few loose Force Arrow. His disappeared in a second before appeared in front of me and knee kicking me in the gut as he knock the air out of me. He seeing this, his raise his leg and axe kicking me down as the impact created a big crack appeared on the floor.

"Hmpt. In the end, it's look like you couldn't give a good challenge." His foot still on my back as his pull out a cigarette and began to smoke.

" _You know, this is not over yet and why are you smoking?_ " I asked at the ground like he didn't thumped me down a minute ago.

"Ah, you're still alive?" His asked in confused.

" _What do you think? Now get you leg of me._ "

"And why should I?"

" _Because I can't get up if you put your foot here._ "

"Make me."

" _Fine. You asked for it._ "

Green aura surround me before I rose up as his put more strength but I continue to rose up until his let go of his foot and retreat back a few distance.

"Now that I think out it. What are you? There's not a lot of Yōkai that can survive while fighting an S class monster." His asked.

" _I will tell you if you answered a question of mine._ " I said.

"Hmm. Ask then." He said.

"What is Fairy Tale's goal?" I asked with serious tone.

"Hmm. I'm afraid that is classified." His said with his usually arrogant smile.

" _Well that's too bad. I was going to think that we could get along with each other._ " I said in sarcastic tone.

"Too bad then." He said as I removed the Chalice Rouzer and put it in the Chalice Arrow.

I reach to the Rouze holder, pulling out a card and rouse it.

 **SMOG**

Blue hologram flew into me as he looked in curious. I aimed and fire an arrow near his feet. When the Force Arrow hit, the arrow let out a purple smoke as the smoke surround him, blocking his view.

"Don't think that create a smoke will gave you the chance to defeat me?" He said as he saw me coming out from the smoke. His caught my punch as his smirk before his heard a voice.

 **BEAT**

 **THUNDER**

 **LIGHTNING SMASH**

He looked at me who is smirking behind my helmet before I suddenly disappeared in front of him. When I disappeared, another me was coming out from his right side with my left fist, clenching with electric-charged.

"Who said that I won't?" I gave him a hard punched at his abdomen as the punch was so hard that he flew out from the smoke and hit the wall.

His came down and hit the ground, smoke enveloped him.

I looked at where his landed for a few second before I knew that punch earlier must took him down.

I felt my legs started to shaking before I kneel down. My wound may healed fast but same could not be said for my stamina.

"Hah, hah, hah. . ." I pulled myself up as I turned away before-

"Now, where are you going?"

!

I heard a voice behind me. I turned back to the smoke as it disappeared and a standing figure appeared.

I have a looked of shock and confuse as his abdomen which I punches earlier has a mark of my punch. His has blood bleeding out of his mouth as the mark disappeared in a few second. He walked slowly while I was standing there, lost in thought.

'You're kidding right? That hit should've put him down but how is he still standing? Unless. . .' I thought rapidly before one thing come into my mind.

"You're a Vampire, aren't you?" He stopped when I said that.

"Well, you have guess it. That's right. I'm a Vampire." He confirmed my suspect. Since S-Rank Monsters are rare, few would come up in my mind as he could be Werewolf but so far there's nothing around that scream like that then the other option would a Vampire.

"Hmm. Now that you know what I am then I asked you: What was that earlier?" His asked as curious about that attack earlier.

I shrugged. "Don't know. How about defeat me first if you wanted to know." I challenged him.

"Sigh. . .no use asking then." He sighed. Then the air started to change.

I felt tense when his aura began to appeared more dangerous. We both standing still, not moving a muscle as the air was so dense like it could cut with a sharp knife could cause both of us to move.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

A sound of something like phone was heard from Miyabi's pocket. The air turned back to normal as we both turned attention to the ringing phone.

"Excuse me." His pulled his phone and answered the phone call.

"What is it?

". . ."

"Yeah"

". . ."

"Is that so?"

". . ."

"Then I'll be there." After said that, he hit the end call button.

"It's look like we can't continue this fight anymore. Such a shame." His said before his turned and took his leave.

" _Oh? And what is so important that you going to leave now?_ " I asked as his stopped and looked back at me through his shoulder.

"It's looked like-what was his name again? Ah yes! Tsukune. It's look like the kid are about to get killed if my men were report correctly." He said that as inside my mind was racing with conclusion at his statement.

I was about to say something before his disappeared in a blink of an eye. I looked around, trying to find but seeing that he's gone, I hurried to where the other are by running around the castle.

* * *

"What is your propose!?"

The moment I got to the scene, Tsukune asked Miyabi who carried the unconscious Shuzen Khalua as the sound of the helicopter could be heard.

Behind Tsukune was Moka and the other, they were on the ground, injured.

The helicopter flew around the castle's balcony as Miyabi with Khalua carried around his arms, answered.

"The day when you will understand is coming. When that time comes we'll meet again, boy." He said before his jumped to the helicopter as the helicopter flew away before me or anyone could do anything.

Tsukune and the other were busy to noticing me as I sneaked away before they could see me. I saw the Snow Priestess who is on the wheelchair with straitjacket, locking her arms.

I brought her to another room as I roused the Spirit card.

 **SPIRIT**

I returned back to my human form as I tap her cheek lightly.

"Hey wake up." She opened her eyes as she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asked me with narrow eyes.

I held my hands up. "Relax. I'm not an enemy."

I remove the restrain and help her up as she still looked at me with small doubt.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that. I'm said I'm not your enemy." I said.

"And why would I trust someone like that? You could have been an assassin." She said as I sighed.

"You're really paranoid, you know that?" I said as I crossed my arms. "And I'm not an assassin. Mikogami ordered me to come here."

"Mikogami?" I nodded as she knew who am talking about.

"Anyway. I come here to asked you: Why are you cooperate the Fairy Tale?" I asked.

She was silent for a minute before she sighed. "The reason why I decided to joined with them because it is the only way that this village could be safe."

I raise my eyebrow.

She continued. "The prophecy told that something really terrible could befall this village. I have no choice but to cooperated with them."

"Even if it mean sacrifice your own kin?" I asked her as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Even if it hurt my heart." I clenched my hand at her answered.

"I see." I turned to opened the door as I took my leave.

* * *

 _"Good job, Miyabi." Said the pilot of the helicopter._

 _Miyabi who's in the helicopter, staring outside view with Khalua, sleeping on his lap as he played her hair._

 _"Well then? You got a "sample" example as on schedule?" Asked the pilot._

 _"At the village, I ran into some students from Y_ _ōka_ _i Academy." Miyabi said that before he turned his attention to the pilot. "That was the school that you went to until last year."_

 _"Y_ _ōka_ _i Academy?" The pilot wondered before his said in realized. "Ah. . .so they were quite skilled? There's a lot of troubling guys there. Although, it will be interesting."_

 _"At this rate, it looks like our plan will lead us into a confrontation with that academy." the pilot continued._

 _"I'm also looking forward to that day, Kiria." The now pilot name's Kiria, grinned._

 _Miyabi noticed someone beside the pilot. "Oh, you're here too? I thought you have other job to take care off."_

 _The person in questions said back. "I already took care of it. Aside that, what are we going to do now? Should we continue going through the plan or what?"_

 _"We'll stay at the course. Until then, we'll be patience for now." Miyabi said before he realize something._

 _"As I recall, I fought someone that has similar energy as you." Miyabi said._

 _"Ho? Mind telling who that be?" The person asked._

 _"Hmm. . .He's very strong for some monster that I fought. He's called Chalice if my memory serve me right." The person twitched at Miyabi's statement._

 _"Chalice, huh? Interesting. I hope that I meet him someday." The said person looked back at Miyabi in the eyes. "Don't you think so, Miyabi?"_

 _"Yeah, Owari." Miyabi said. The now name Albino giggle as Miyabi looked at Owari's blue and purple eyes with her snow white long haired, flowing down._

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Chapter.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter come. It's could be sooner or later.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Night out!**


End file.
